Beauty In The Monster
by candelifera
Summary: Arwene, an Australian girl has recently moved to La Push after her mothers marriage to Billy Black. Faced with a new step brother and vampires how will Arwene fare with the most volatile of werewolves? Paul x OC
1. Welcome to La Push

I own nothing apart from and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter One

I stared at the mass of green flying past me, wondering how it was possible for one place to be so green. Of course, coming from a country that's currently in a drought will make you realize how much water is really out there in the world.

See, I've moved to America, or more specifically La Push. From the pictures I've seen and what I've heard everyone here looks like they've got a kick ass tan. What about me? I'm pale, with blond hair and blue eyes. This is just a tad noticeable amongst people with dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes. My hair colour and eyes aren't the only dead giveaway that I don't belong here; my accent.

According to exchange students that came to my old school I have an accent. Plus I'm sure that there are gonna be Americans with American accents in La Push. And in case you haven't figured out yet, I'm Australian.

My mum, who divorced my dad years ago, came here for nearly a year to see the teaching conditions in America. Immediately she loved it and it didn't take her long to file for permanent residency and scored a teaching job at the local high school. Not only did she get a job but she met someone. She married him a couple of weeks ago. Now I have an additional step brother and step sisters to my list of siblings; yep I have one older brother and two very loud and opinionated sisters. If it wasn't for my dad living in a house-hold full f strange guys I would still be in Australia but here I was, pulling into the drive-way of my new home.

Billy Black, AKA my new step father, was waiting for us, beaming brightly at me. He wheeled up to me, holding out a hand.

"Hello Arwene. It's great to finally have you here." Billy said earnestly, shaking my hand.

I smiled, liking him already, "Hi, its good to finally meet the man that captured my darling mothers' heart." I said dramatically, gaining a snort of laughter from her.

"Very funny Arwene. Go and get your suitcase from the car." She said, giving me a look.

I shrugged, smiling brightly and headed to the back of the car, yanking out my heavy suitcase. I had been over the weight limit but what did they expect? I was moving countries and I kind of needed clothes. I struggled to heave the heavy suitcase but I managed to get it into the house without dislocating my shoulder. I followed mum down a small corridor, barely listening to her excited chatter. She disappeared into a room and I followed, sighing with relief when I finally relieved myself of the damn case. I studied the room, still lost in my thoughts, but was aware of mum leaving me to unpack alone. My room was small, nothing that I wasn't used t, with a single bed pressed up against the wall, the windows right above. There was a bedside table with a lamp and digital clock right next to it. There was a double door cupboard and I opened it, happy to see a small chest of draws inside and more than enough hanging space.

Stifling a yawn I began to unpack, folding my clothes neatly into the draws. I was a neat freak, all thanks to my mum. I clean when I'm stressed or upset. I went to pick something else from my suitcase but it was empty; I hadn't even realized that I had finished unpacking. I flopped down on my bed, staring up at the blank ceiling; this wasn't helping my exhaustion, I decided. I sat up unwillingly and made my way out to the kitchen, sitting down on a stool, propping my elbows onto the bench and watched mum bustle around the kitchen making sandwiches. Almost in record time she placed a sandwich in front of me, beaming as I ate it slowly. As she washed up the mess she began conversation.

"I hope you're not too tired." She said abnormally cheerful.

I grunted but it took me a moment to register what she had said, "Uh, why?"

She perked up, "There's a bonfire tonight to welcome you. It starts in about an hour down at First Beach." She said, giving me a look that I understood perfectly.

I stood, rolling my eyes, "I'll go have a shower."

I took my time, really not looking forward to going and being social. If it isn't obvious; I'm extremely shy. So much that I expect not to even talk to anyone on my first day at school; hell I barely know how I'm going to be able to talk to my new step-brother. I resisted a sigh when mum knocked on the door, telling me to hurry up. I changed quickly, darting back into the bathroom to dry my long hair. Luckily mum left me alone so I was able to get it almost completely dry and pulled it up into a half pony-tail, the rest of my hair falling over my shoulders. I trudged back into my room, seeing the impatient look on both mum and Billy's face so I shoved on a pair of slip-on shoes and quickly checked my reflection. I was wearing a pair of hipster jeans that were a bit too baggy on me but I didn't care. I had a light purple singlet top on underneath an off shoulder low cut shirt. I rushed out of my room, completely forgetting my jacket and only just remembered to shove my phone into my pocket.

The car was silent as we drove to the bonfire, the sound of the loud motor giving no chance of any conversation. I was sure that the sound of my wild heart could be heard over roar of the car as we drove further and further towards our destination. It went into overdrive when mum finally parked it, and they both began to get out chatting happily with each other. I followed them down a sandy path, trying to walk carefully so I wouldn't twist my ankle in the soft sand. I looked up and paled immediately at the sight of all the people in front of me; it looked like half a town could be there. I shrank into myself and followed up to them, immediately being introduced to people that I was sure I would never see again unless it was at another one of these bonfires. Finally we headed over to some younger people.

"Arwene, this is Emily and Sam. Sam's a good friend of Jacob's." Mum introduced, indicating to the two people before me.

I smiled shyly at the two; Emily was beautiful, even with the long scars on her face and Sam was tall; he scared the shit out of me. He smiled though it seemed forced and it looked as though he was trying to conclude to whether I was anything worth of interest to talk to or not. I felt somewhat insulted as he simply looked away, excusing himself to head over to a group of tall men. When I say tall, I mean really tall, like six foot nine tall. Mum began to head over towards them, oblivious to my panic. I was terrible amongst people generally but around tall, intimidating guys I was terrible and she knew this well.

"Jacob, come and meet Arwene." Mum called.

One of the tall guys, one of the tallest there, turned and his eyes zeroed in on me in a glare. I gulped, feeling the blood run out of my face; this guy clearly was not happy to have me here. He crossed his muscled arms and continued to glare down at me, nodding slightly. Mum didn't seem to acknowledge this and began pointing at the boys behind him.

"Arwene, this is Embry, Quil, you already met Sam, Jared, Seth and Paul." My eyes followed to each guy as she pointed to them.

When they stopped on Paul he looked as though he had been punched in the stomach. He began shaking and all at once the guys snapped their heads towards him, looking at him incredulously. I turned to mum questioningly but to my dismay I noticed too late that she had left me alone with a group of strange men. I turned back to them, stepping away when Paul began to move closer.

"Paul." Sam growled warningly, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, never taking his eyes of me and continued walking straight to me. I'll admit it; the guy was _hot_. His hair, his eyes and his muscles; there was nothing unattractive about him but the way he was looking at him was as though he couldn't decide whether or not to pick me up and kidnap me or just pull me against him.

And I was scared _shitless_.

I tripped back a step, looking almost desperately at the other guys for help but none of them seemed sure of what to do, looking to Sam as though waiting for an order. He was watching Paul closely, but didn't make a move to restrain him further. Jacob was studying me, like whatever I did during this moment would make him re-think his already noticeable hatred of me. I had no idea what I was doing and panicked further when he stopped less than a foot away, not having a clue as to what I should do. This was not a situation that _anyone_, especially a girl, would want to be in; surrounded by complete strangers that just happen to be incredibly tall and half naked men.

Did I mention they were half naked?

Well yeah, none of them are wearing shirts and whatever it is they feed these guys around here is _good_. They seriously had great bodies.

But that isn't the problem at the moment. The problem was that I realized almost a moment too late that the other guys had formed a circle around us and I was now trapped. I stumbled back anyway, hoping to break through and make a quick escape and luckily for me I was quick, and small enough to duck under their arms and walk back up to the bonfire before they could stop me.

I could feel their eyes on me the entire night, watching as I never strayed far from the big group of people. No one else talked to me and I was fine with that, able to stay close to the warmth of the fire without worrying about having to make small conversation with anyone. I began to feel drowsy, the warmth reminding me of my jet lag and my eyes were just about closed when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned behind me, knowing it was mum and gave her an annoyed look that I hoped she took for 'can we please get out of here?' Unfortunately she missed it and chatted away, chirpy as ever.

"Sam and the rest of the boys are just dying to show us something so we're going to go down the beach a little. Do you want to come?" She asked happily.

I shook my head and watched as she headed of with the remainder of the people left. I realized that as soon as she left that I was completely alone. I looked up, scanning my surroundings when my eyes settled on Paul, who was heading towards me. Moving fast than ever I jumped to my feet and began to walk as fast as I could in the opposite direction that mum had gone in, but I didn't realize this until I heard the laughs coming from behind me. I hoped desperately that Paul would take the hint and go back.

At least that's what I had hoped would happen. Remember when I mentioned how Paul was trying to decide between kidnapping me and just holding me?

Well he just made up his mind.

Just as I thought I was in the clear two huge and incredibly warm hands shot out at me, grabbing me around my waist and picked me up. My alarm returned and I struggled, about to open my mouth to scream only to have it muffled by a giant hand pinned over my lips. I continued to make some type of noise, struggling uselessly against the strong arm that had managed to easily keep both arms pinned helplessly at my side. Shudders coursed through my body and I stopped, unable to fight but didn't stop trying to scream, hoping that someone could hear the pathetic sounds coming from me. Paul stopped somewhere in the dense woods, keeping me pinned to him. I began struggling again, kicking my air-bound feet backwards in a poor attempt to hurt him.

"Shh, calm down Arwene." Paul whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I whimpered but didn't stop trying to escape, feeling tears creep up into my eyes. He kept whispering reassuring things and I finally broke, slumping down in his arms and letting the terrified tears pour down my face silently. He began to lower me but when my feet touched the ground the adrenaline kicked back in and I tried to make a run for it. Instead of picking me back up Paul simply grabbed my arms and pushed me up against a hard tree. Before I could even make a sound his large hand was back across my mouth and I stood there trembling and whimpering, my hands locked in one of his large warm ones over my head, and wondering how this could be happening on my first day. Removing his hand slowly from my mouth he gently wiped away the pouring tears.

"Calm down; I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

I looked up at him weakly, trying hard to stop the whimpers and the violent tremors from my body with no luck. He was staring at me intently, his hand continually brushing away the tears from my cheeks. It was the look in his eyes that ultimately calmed me down, finally trusting him enough to believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt me. The grip on my wrists relaxed and he lowered them but pressed up against me to prevent any attempt of escape if the thought passed through my mind again. The tears finally stopped but he didn't move his hand from my face, simply cupped my cheek.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice small as I stared up at him helplessly.

Paul smiled gently, "Just to be around you."

Shaking my head I tried to squirm out of his arms but he just pressed closer, the abnormal heat spreading from his body and into mine. I had no idea what he mean when he said 'just to be around you.' What was it supposed to mean? I pushed weakly at his chest, trying to get him to move away but he wouldn't budge. He simply stared down at me, an unexplainable look in his eyes. I began desperately pushing at him with the tiny strength that was in me and all for nothing; he didn't move one inch.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed, "Why won't you let me go?"

He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind my ear, stroking a finger from my ear and down across my jaw line, "First, you don't know the way back. The second I can't explain it just yet but you will know soon." He said a promise in his deep voice.

"Let me go." I said, raising my tiny fists to pound on his chest.

Paul grabbed them and used that to pull me to him, "No." He said simply, wrapping his other arm around my back to keep me up against him.

I was shaking again, scared stiff of what he was going to do to me. "Let me go or I'll scream." I threatened, trying to pull my hands out of his.

Paul looked amused, "Yes, because that worked so well last time. Although I have to admit those sounds were pretty cute." He teased.

The nerve of the guy! I glared up at him but shrank away when his face darkened and strong shivers shuddered through his body. I tried to back away but he held on tight to my wrists. I jumped when I heard a twig break, my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I tried to make sense of the looming shape coming towards us. Paul figured it out quicker than I did.

"Jake, piss off." Paul hissed, tightening his already strong hold on me.

Jacob appeared from the trees, looking concerned and annoyed at Paul. He looked at me, scared and cheeks stained from tears and shivering pathetically. In two quick strides Jake was beside Paul, smiling reassuringly at me and I relaxed, trusting my new step brother to help me. He placed a hand over Paul's restraining grip on my wrist and gently pried it away, speaking softly.

"Paul, really it's great that you've imprinted but you need to let me take her back now." Jacob said calmly like it was normal for Paul to go around kidnapping girls.

I didn't understand nor care what the hell imprinting was, grateful for Jacob's presence. I squirmed nervously and Paul snarled, tightening his hold again. I winced at the pain ebbing up from my wrists, grasping for the first time how much it actually hurt. Jacob noticed this and growled back at Paul, his eyes angry.

"Paul, for god sake you're hurting her." He hissed, ripping Paul's hands off of mine and replaced it with his own.

He dragged me behind him, watching Paul carefully. "Dude, go for a run. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said softly when Paul's eyes found their way to my bruised wrists. He nodded, never taking his eyes away from me as Jacob pulled me away.

He pushed me through the trees and I let out a sigh of relief when we reached the edge of the forest, shivering at the cold breeze. I looked over to the bonfire but it was out and I looked at Jacob in confusion.

"They all went home; I told dad I'd bring you home." He said gruffly, leading me across the beach.

He didn't say anything else to me as we walked to his car. He got inside first and reached over to unlock my door and I slid in, and winced when I saw my horrible appearance. I wiped a shaking hand across my cheeks, wiping the remaining tears of my face and turned to look outside, watching the trees fly past us. I could feel Jacob's eyes glance over at me now and then but he didn't say anything. As he pulled into the driveway he spoke, his voice low and dark.

"Don't you think about saying a thing about what happened tonight to your mom." He said softly but I could easily detect a threat, "You went for a walk along the beach and you fell down a ditch where I found you."

I stared at him incredulously, "How thick do you think my mum is?" I asked insulted.

"It's not unusual for there to be ditches in the sand here." He said warningly.

I nodded, getting out of the car quickly. Sure enough mum questioned me about what happened and I lied, using my jet lag as an excuse to get out of any further discussions on it. I didn't pay attention to where Jacob went, assuming that he went straight to his bedroom like I went to mine. As soon as I closed the door I placed a hand over my mouth and slid down the wooden door, letting the tears fall freely as I began to regret ever coming.

A/N and here is my new story! I decided to do the P/OC so I hope you all like it. I'll update soon. Please review!


	2. La Push High

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Two

When I woke the next morning it took me a moment to remember where I was and soon after that the events from the forest rolled back through my head. I looked at my wrists, wincing as the pain caught up to me. They were bruised darkly, a hand clearly responsible for it but I doubted anyone would notice. I groaned at the clashes coming from the kitchen; mum was attempting to cook, for what reasons I couldn't figure out. I rolled out of bed, my feet padding softly across the wooden floor.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, slumping onto a stool.

Mum looked at me expectantly, "You do know that you're starting school today?"

I stared at her, "Please tell me you're joking."

She sighed, "Its best for you to get started as soon as possible. You don't want to be too far behind the others."

"Mum, I haven't been here for a full day yet and you're already sending me to school?" I exclaimed.

"This isn't something up for negotiation. Go and get ready and have breakfast when you're out." She said sternly.

Grumbling under my breath I obeyed, washing my hair and drying it. I dressed comfortably, hoping that the people here weren't bitchy about clothes. I re-entered the kitchen to find Jacob sitting on a stool, devouring the huge mass of food in front of him. Talk about eating a lot. Neither of us spoke as I sat next to him, eating two small slices of toast. I went back to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed a side bag that mum had conveniently 'prepared' for me. It felt like she had filled it with bricks. I grunted and heaved it over my shoulder, walking slowly out to the kitchen and looked questioningly when I saw her still dressed in pyjama pants.

"Jacob's in the car; he'll take you." She said, flicking through the paper dismissively.

I didn't bother to say goodbye, walking out of the door and spotted Jacob's small, battered car. He was already reversing out of the driveway before I had even closed the door. The first minutes were silent, almost awkward. I shifted, resulting in my jacket moving up slightly to reveal the dark bruises formed on my wrists.

Jacob hissed, looking appreciatively at them. "Nice bruises." He commented, looking almost concerned at me.

I shrugged, not caring. "That's what I get for being so damn pale."

He chuckled but his face grew serious, "Look, about Paul; just give him a chance. He's not the nicest person usually but he really didn't mean to hurt you. He's a good guy." He said earnestly, sticking up for his friend.

"It doesn't matter; no blood, no foul." I muttered, not understanding how I could not care about what had happened. I couldn't hide my worry at the thought of seeing him again however.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed, "And, er, I'm sorry for being such an arse to you. I really don't mind the whole new sibling situation. I've just been caught up in some stuff." He apologised.

I smiled, "That's okay."

He grinned and pulled into the school. He snickered and I turned to him questioningly, "You just went really pale."

I glared at him, "Shut up. I'm terrible with people and going to a new school doesn't help."

"Eh, you'll be fine; don't worry so much. See those seats over there?" He said, pointing to a small seating area on a patch of grass. I nodded and he continued, "I'll meet you there at lunch."

Jacob led me too the office, swearing when the bell rang and he called out a short, 'bye' before running out the door. I shook my head; he was weird but I knew that we were going to get along. I sighed and walked up to the receptionist.

"Um, excuse me? I'm Arwene…"

I never go to finish, the grumpy lady cutting over me before I could finish my sentence, "Here's your timetable and a map. Get your teachers to sign this and hand it in at the end of the day." She droned out, glaring at me.

I muttered a small 'thank you' and darted out the door, following the map to find my first class; English. I knocked on the door, and not a second later did the door snap open to reveal a very annoyed teacher. The entire class swivelled their heads around to stare as I blushed, walking to the teacher and getting her to sign the note.

"Right class; this is Arwene Black, Mrs. Black's daughter. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher suggested smiling sweetly but I knew she was getting revenge for interrupting her class.

"That's okay…" I stammered but reluctantly faced the class at her glare, "Well, I'm from Australia. I'm sixteen and clearly short." I said nervously, earning a few chuckles from the class.

"Alright, Miss Black there's a spare seat next to Paul at the back; that'll be your seat for the year."

I looked at the back to see Paul watching me intently. I gulped and walked over to him, sliding into the empty seat. I focused on pulling out a book and pencil case, looking up at the teacher. I could feel his eyes boring into me and I finally looked over at him. He smiled but looked away unwillingly when the teacher began writing notes up on the board. I copied them, relieved that he was no longer staring at me. The bell went but unfortunately we had a double. The teacher finished writing notes for the next ten minutes she got a note.

"Alright, you're in luck. I have a meeting to go to so you can all leave." She said, packing up quickly.

The class happily packed up and so did I, glad that I didn't have to sit next to Paul. The entire class he had been brushing his leg against mine. I stood, hoping that I was quick enough to get away without an encounter. I couldn't help but notice that we were the only two left in the room. How did that happen? As quick as I could manage with a heavy bag I began to leave the room, when a large hand stopped me, spinning me around.

"Hey," Paul said softly, stepping closer and looking down at my short frame.

I tried to step back but found myself stuck against a desk. How the hell did I get into these situations? "Hi." I replied nervously, my eyes darting to the door, calculating my chances of getting out of here.

Paul noticed, looking amused, "Why don't we go outside? I'm assuming Jake showed you where the seats were. That is if he's stopped being a grumpy bastard." He added as a mutter, releasing me from his loving gaze.

Yeah, I know; loving. I just met the guy and he looked at me like I was his world. But he seemed to be acting normal. He hadn't kidnapped me yet. "Yeah, he showed me." I said quietly. "Is that teacher always such a bitch?" I asked feeling surprisingly relaxed walking beside him.

He snorted, "That's such a minor term. She's queen of the bitches and of course loves all the girls so long as no one interrupts her in the middle of class." He added with a sly look at me.

"Well, it's not my fault I was late." I argued, "I had no idea where I was going."

"Let me see your timetable." Paul demanded, smiling.

I handed it to him, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for him to finish scanning it. He looked pleasantly surprised, which made me wonder how many classes I had with him. He handed it back wordlessly and continued leading me to the table that was currently occupied but a guy, that I thought was Jared, and a pretty girl. They looked up when they noticed us approaching and smiled in greeting.

"Hey man." Jared said, slapping Paul's hand in greeting. "Hey Arwene." He said, smiling kindly, "This is Kim, my girlfriend." He introduced, indicating to the girl next to him.

I smiled at her shyly, "Hey."

She returned the smile, shifting back so there was room on the bench for me. I sat down gratefully, dropping my bag onto the ground with relief. She looked at me somewhat shocked when the noise of the bag hitting the ground echoed up. I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"My mum got a little carried away with getting my book supplies." I joked lightly.

Kim laughed, "So we could hear. How much stuff do you have in there?"

"There's maybe just a little too much." I said, wrinkling my nose, "It feels like she put bricks in there instead of books."

Jared grabbed my bag, lifting it easily and held it out in front of him with a finger "Doesn't seem too heavy." He said teasingly.

"Show-off." Kim and I said at the same time. We laughed and Jared put my bag down, "So how do you like it here so far?" Kim asked me.

I shrugged, "It's really, really green." That seemed to be my response to that question. What else was there to say? "Although I'm not sure how I feel about the forest." I muttered but by the look on Paul and Jared's face I could tell that they had heard me.

"Sorry about that." Paul said with no shame at all.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you ever going to give me a reason for randomly kidnapping me?" I asked mildly.

He shrugged his eyes bright, "Depends if you're willing to let me give you a lift home."

"I guess that depends if I have a reassurance that I'm not going to be kidnapped again." I retorted sweetly. Was I _flirting_ with him?

"I think I could confirm that in exchange for a date." He said innocently.

I blinked, not expecting him to be that serious, "Are you joking?" I asked.

Paul smiled but I could see the seriousness in his gaze, "Did it sound like I'm joking?" He retorted.

I thought for a moment; there was definitely an attraction, despite our first encounters in the beach and forest. Was I willing to trust him so soon? But the hopeful look on his face over threw my arguments and I smiled shyly, "I guess we'll have to make arrangements on the way home."

Paul grinned so wide that I thought his face would crack. I couldn't believe how happy being able to drive me home and go on a date seemed to make him. Why did I feel so pleased for him being so happy? I was seriously sleep deprived.

We bickered amongst each other for a while longer until the boys clearly got bored and began wrestling with each other playfully. Kim just rolled her eyes and smiled reassuringly when she noticed my panicky expression; those punches looked strong. She distracted me with aimless questions about Australia and it wasn't long before we were chatting away like we had been friends for years. When the bell went she smiled again as we walked towards the building for our next class.

"I'm really glad you're hanging out with us. It's kind of lonely being the only girl." Kim said honestly.

I looked at her incredulously, "How could it be lonely? You have noticed the way Jared throws puppy eyes at you, haven't you?"

She blushed, "Yeah but I don't like him to spend all his time with me. It doesn't seem fair that he should miss joking around with his friends just because he has a girlfriend."

"Well then Jared is certainly lucky to have you as his girlfriend; not many girls would be that understanding. But for what its worth I'm glad that there's a sane person I can be friends with, especially hanging around with that group." I joked.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said, smiling happily as we split to go to different classes.

I waved goodbye and headed to my next class, following the paths that Kim had drawn on my map to help me out. I was grateful for these and got to my class quicker than I thought was possible for me. Just as I was about to enter the room a tall, beautiful girl pushed me aside with a dark glare, flicking her brown hair over a shoulder. I rolled my eyes; there had to be one in every school. When I got into the room I noticed that I had math with Jacob. He grinned at me and indicated to the seat next to him. I dumped my bag next to him, heading back to the teacher to get him to sign the annoying note before sliding back into my seat next to Jacob.

"So, I hear that you're getting a lift home with Paul." Jacob said slyly, looking at me from the corner of his eyes as we worked through the math exercises.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm getting a lift home with Paul only because I have a reassurance that he's not going to kidnap me again. At least I hope he's not." I added looking nervous at the thought.

Jacob laughed, "Don't worry Sam's already threatened him as to what would happen if he pulled a stunt like that off again."

"Gee, I feel so much better now." I said sarcastically, tucking the annoying stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Well considering you're going to discuss a date tonight." Jacob added, waggling his eyebrows. "I hope you're not going to lead him on."

I groaned, "How do you hear about these things so fast? And yes, we are apparently going to discuss the prospect of going on a date. Nothing has been confirmed so if you blab to mum I'll make your life hell; I've perfected being the annoying brat sister." I threatened him.

He was about to say something else when I sweet voice cut over him, "I'm sorry, did I hear correctly? Did you say you were going on a date with Paul?"

I looked over to the source of the voice, hearing Jacob sigh in annoyance. It was the pretty girl who had pushed past me. "Ah that's not really your concern." I said timidly; if there was one thing I hated it was dealing with snobby bitches.

She laughed, "I'm sure it isn't." With that she walked back to her desk, whispering with amusement with her friends. I sure as hell didn't like this.

I turned to Jacob questioningly and he answered, understanding my silent question, "That's Alana; queen bitch of the school."

"And now she has it in for me. That's just great." I muttered sarcastically, packing up my books and shoving them into my bag.

"Don't worry too much about her; she'll forget about this within a day." Jacob said without worry.

I didn't respond, knowing that she was planning something. And I really wasn't going to like it. When we arrived at the table it was completely full, swarmed by overly tall guys and their precious food. They all greeted us and immediately began talking about cars, leaving Kim and I to discuss whatever we pleased. She really didn't exaggerate when she said it was lonely for her; she had been the only girl hanging around with these guys since she started dating Jared. Occasionally Jared would pop over to see Kim, kissing her and whispering how sorry he was for leaving her. She smacked him and sent him back, blushing but looked pleased every time he came over and paid attention to her. I wasn't a fan of teenage romances but I could see that these two meant business.

I almost had a heart attack when the boys suddenly drew their attention to us, looking at us with such innocence that we both immediately panicked, understanding that whatever that look meant it wasn't good. Jared approached Kim slowly, like a wolf stalking its prey, and as soon as he was in arms distance he shot out at her, picking her up effortlessly. I was so focused on what Jared was doing that I didn't notice Paul creeping up behind me until I felt his hands slid around my waist and pick me up like I was a rag doll. I struggled but wasn't anywhere near as worried and panicky as I had been in the forest. I gave up struggling, leaning back in his relentless grip and watched as he followed Jared to the edge of the forest where the other boys had moved too.

"Alright, here's the game." Quil said excited, "You two are going to go in there and hide somewhere."

"And then what?" I asked unwillingly, not liking the sound of this game.

Embry grinned evilly, "One of us will find you and you shall end up as our prisoner."

"And whoever can hold the prisoner for the longest wins." Jacob added looking excited by the game.

I shook my head, "This sounds fun and all…"

"I wouldn't even try to argue against them." Kim muttered to me, pulling me into the light forest.

"So we get to walk around in a random forest and hope they'll find us in time for our next class? Gee, this is just the best game ever." I said sarcastically, following her.

She looked at me amused, "We won't go any further; they'll find us pretty soon anyway. Go over that way." She said, pointing over to a bushy group of trees.

I did as she said, pressing my back against the tree feeling like an idiot. I could hear a soft padding from behind my tree and I tensed, wondering whether I should look or not. I jumped but didn't make a sound when Embry grabbed Kim, scaring her into screaming. I watched in somewhat horror as Embry and Jared played tug of war and eventually Jared won, pulling Kim into his chest protectively with a glare at Embry but I could tell it was just joking.

Embry scanned the area and somehow managed to miss me and disappeared back into the bushes, searching. I sighed in relief and went to move when a hand planted itself over my mouth and another wrapped around my waist. I squeaked, not expecting anyone and began to struggle in blind panic. The person sensed my distress and turned me around and I stopped struggling when I realized it was Paul. I rested my head on his chest, my heart pounding wildly.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I hit him gently, "Don't scare me like that again." I scolded, my words muffled by his giant hand.

He grinned and picked me up, holding me bridal style much to my embarrassment. When we reached the edge of the forest the rest of the guys were there and groaned when they saw Paul triumphant smirk as he placed me gently on the ground.

"I don't care how much you guys like that game I'll hit the next one of you that suggests it." I threatened, pointing at them.

They all laughed, picking up their bags and began to head towards the buildings. I sighed, bending over and struggled with my bag, having forgotten how heavy it was. Paul chuckled and took it from me, swinging it over his shoulder with ease and walked beside me up to the building, refusing to hand my bag back.

"How do you know where I need to go?" I protested, trying to keep up with his large steps.

He looked down at me in amusement, "I saw your timetable before. You have cooking with me."

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" I groaned teasingly.

Cooking with Paul turned out to be more fun that I had thought. He was surprisingly a good cook and a surprisingly good control over himself when it came to not eating the cake mixture in front of him. When we both had put our cakes into the hot oven we devoured what was left of our mixture, washing the bowls and began the icing for the cakes. As soon as our cakes were out we didn't wait until it had cooled before putting the icing on. I was concentrating so much on getting the icing on somewhat decently that I didn't notice that I had somehow gotten on my cheek. Paul however did and I looked up at him confused when he started laughing, bringing his hand up and gently wiped it off, our eyes locking. And was there electricity there. If the teacher hadn't been shouting out for everyone to clean up I doubt either of us would've moved.

We walked out to Paul's car quietly when the bell finally went, making a quick stop at the office to hand in my sheet. He opened my door, holding it open for me as I slid in and even closed it. Quicker then I thought possible he was over at his side, sliding in to the car and turning the engine on. We remained silent as he pulled out of school, Jake's car already gone from its spot in the car park. When we were on the road I looked over at the speed to see him going slower then he was supposed to.

"So," Paul began, looking at me with an innocent grin, "What do you think about a date?"

I blushed shifting nervously, "Well it depends how creative you can be."

"What do you mean 'creative'?" He inquired curiously, taking me seriously.

I thought for a moment, "Well by doing something that isn't typical for a date like going out to dinner at a restaurant or seeing a movie. Both are completely awkward situations." I rambled.

His grin grew and I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not but he was hot. "I think I could guarantee something a little more original."

"It doesn't involve kidnapping does it?" I asked wearily.

He laughed loudly, "You're not still worried about that are you?"

"Just making sure." I said, holding my hands up defensively.

He threw me a smile, "You can rest easy. So, how about Saturday for the date?" He asked as he pulled into my driveway.

My blush returned, "Sounds good." I said, "Thanks for the lift," I threw him a smile and got out before he could say anything.

I turned back, almost at the door when I heard his door slam shut. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Jake wanted to go cliff diving I think."

"Cliff diving?" I asked, looking horrified.

He nodded looking amused, "It's a sport here. It's great fun." His eyes brightened, "Hey, you should come; I think Kim's going too."

I shook my head, "No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"I'm terrified of heights." I admitted embarrassed.

Paul laughed and walked up to the door with me, "Don't worry; I'll be there with you." He whispered in my ear, causing my heart rate to shoot up.

We barely managed to get to the door before Jake stormed out, his eyes bright with excitement, "Are you ready? Come on, let's go." He said eagerly.

"Hang on; we're waiting for Arwene." Paul said snickering.

"Hurry up." Jake shouted impatiently from the car.

I hurried in side, knowing that I really had no choice. I changed into some bathers, wearing a pair of board shorts and a singlet top over them. I didn't think when I left the house without a towel but didn't bother going back for one. I rushed to the car, not wanting to test Jake's patience further and Paul took of as soon as I was in the car safely. It wasn't a very long drive, just five minutes up the road but I couldn't help but notice with nerves that we were going further and further up hill. When Paul pulled over we were on top of a small cliff, the rest of the boys already there as well as Kim who looked just as nervous as I did.

This was going to be very interesting.

A/N thanks for all the reviews so far. I've already written up to the tenth chapter so I know what's happening. I'll try and post every week maybe sooner. Keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Afternoon At The Beach

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Three

Jacob could barely contain his excitement as we walked over to the others, bouncing up and down and stared over the edge of the smaller cliff, looking slightly dejected at the size. I went to Kim's side and saw the nerves and fear that must be present in mine.

"Did they drag you along too?" She asked her voice weak.

I shook my head, regretting my decision to come, "No one else is home and I didn't want to be there by myself. Although now I'm not so sure coming here was such a good idea. Do people actually do this for fun?"

"Unfortunately they do and Jared has decided that it's a good idea for me to participate." She said with a grimace, "I'm terrified of heights." She admitted.

I sagged with relief, "So am I."

Jared appeared behind Kim, wrapping his arms around her with a giant grin, "You guys ready?"

I stepped away, looking sympathetically at Kim who had paled dramatically, "There is no way in hell I'm jumping of that cliff." I said firmly.

Out of nowhere Paul grabbed me and dragged me over to the edge of the cliff next to Jared, who held a struggling Kim in his arms. I could hear her threats as he held on to her relentlessly.

"I swear to god Jared if you jump of this cliff with me anywhere near you I will never let you touch me again." She threatened, trying to escape his grip.

He laughed but ignored her looking over at me struggling against Paul, "You ready Arwene?"

"Don't you dare jump." I gasped weakly, staring petrified at the bottom of the cliff. "Paul, please." I begged, twisting to look up at him.

He smiled reassuringly down at me but I knew he wouldn't let me get away, "Not a chance." He said simply, lifting me so my legs were dangling.

I held on tight to his hands, my head not even coming close to the top of his shoulders even being lifted slightly. He moved closer, his feet at the edge of the cliff and my breathing became increased. I couldn't hear them count down and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air, still being held firmly by Paul. I screamed and got a huge mouthful of water as we pummelled into the freezing water. When we surfaced I struggled, coughing up mouthful after mouthful of freezing salt water.

Paul grabbed me quickly, holding me so I stayed above the water. The warmth from his body spread onto mine and I breathed easy, relaxing in his grasp. He swam backwards, moving towards Kim and Jared. Kim was shaking, holding tightly onto Jared who looked slightly concerned and guilty. I looked up as another three flying people landed into the water and Quil, Embry and Sam appeared with huge smiles on their faces. They began floating, laughing amongst one another.

Kim eventually calmed though refused to speak to Jared and separated from him. This didn't work out as well as she had hoped. She remained above the water for the first few seconds but still exhausted from screaming and struggling she barely managed to keep herself floating. Jared grabbed her, pulling her into his chest and refused to let her go even as she struggled.

Paul remained holding onto me firmly although I childishly turned my head away from him. He pouted and I poked my tongue at him. "Don't be like that." He whined, nudging my neck with his nose. He reminded me so much of a little puppy that was desperate for attention. Except he wasn't little; he was huge.

"Well if you hadn't of jumped off a cliff when you were holding me you wouldn't have this problem." I said pointedly, giggling when he whined again and nudged me.

I turned around, about to tell him to stop acting like a disobedient puppy when I realized just how close we were. He had been about to nudge me again and his face was centimeters away from mine; I could feel his warm breath on my face. I blushed but couldn't look away from his intense eyes, a powerful feeling washing over me that I felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe without him.

"Cut it out lovebirds." Embry called, jolting me back to reality.

My mind scampered, leaving me completely senseless and I threw myself out of Paul's arms before he could react. That had been stupid, especially when I realized how heavy the waves had become and I knew that it would be impossible to be able to keep myself above the surface. Arms encircled me once again and pulled me towards them face forward. I found myself staring into Paul impassive face.

"Put your arms around my neck." He said in a soft voice.

I obeyed, trying not to feel foolish and not to focus on how his muscles felt as he swam as back to shore. When we got close enough for me to put my feet onto the bottom of the sea I let go, walking slowly back. Paul stayed next to me, a hand around my waist that prevented me from getting knocked over by the harsh waves. Dark clouds loomed above us and I could feel the light sprinkle of rain. I shivered and hugged myself, hoping to gain some warmth but I was too chilled by the water. Paul pulled me closer to him, enveloping me in his warmth and didn't let me go even as we made it out of the water.

Kim and I seemed to be the only ones affected by the sudden coldness but Paul and Jared provided useful as human heaters. They carried us back up the steep hill despite my protests to let me walk, and set us down when we reached the pile of clothes that they had left. Surprisingly I was dry, the heat from Paul so strong that it managed to completely dry me. Silently he handed me his jacket and I didn't refuse, realizing that he clearly didn't feel the cold. I was slightly disappointed as he slid a shirt over his head, his toned abs disappearing beneath it. I wanted to rip the shirt of him. As soon as that thought entered my mind I blushed, feeling horrified by my betraying emotions. How could I feel this for a guy? Had I forgotten that he had practically kidnapped me a day ago? Here I was acting as though he was the love of my life; that he was my soul mate.

I looked at him in shock, the truth dawning on me for the first time; I was in love with him. I didn't know him and I was completely in love with him. How is that even possible? I decided that I was simply going crazy from the separation of my friends.

"Are you warm enough?" Paul asked concerned.

I nodded, smiling shyly, "I'm fine, thanks. But if you ever make me do that again I may just have to kill you." I threatened jokingly.

He beamed and threw an arm around my shoulder, keeping me pressed up firmly against him. He bent down, his lips almost touching my neck and whispered in my ear, "I don't think you realize just how tempting you look in that jacket."

I blushed, "Stop that." I scolded, trying in vain to push away from him.

"I'm serious." He laughed, "You look beautiful." He said his tone softer.

We were thrown once again into one of those silent moments, too busy staring into each others eyes to care or remember how to talk. He has the deepest brown eyes imaginable. I felt myself move closer to him, an urge too powerful to refuse. He bent down slightly and my heart accelerated wildly, he was so close.

"Will you two cut it out?" Embry teased, coming up beside us, "Wait until your date for the first kiss."

Paul growled and lunged himself at Embry, scaring me slightly. I jumped and backed into Jacob who snorted and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry they do this all the time." He said with a mocking sigh. "Young boys these days."

"Shut up Jake." Embry grumbled, rubbing his cheek where a large bruise was.

I looked at Paul in panic but sighed with relief when I could see no mark on him. He grinned and came back to my side, immediately talking to Jake about cars. I rolled my eyes and moved over to Kim, who was still refusing to talk to Jared despite his apologies.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on the guy?" I asked lightly.

She smiled, her eyes bright, "I'm just getting my revenge." She said loudly, smiling when she heard his frustrated groan, "So, are you missing your friends in Australia?" She asked kindly.

I nodded, kicking the dirt, "I didn't think it'd be this hard but yeah, I miss them." Or more precisely one person in particular.

My best friend, Sam had been shocked to hear that I was leaving. He didn't know how to handle it for a while, joking around lightly about me leaving him alone with the rest of our socially outcast group. My farewell had been hell; he almost looked like he was going to cry but managed to hold them back.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

I laughed, "No way. Australian guys may look hot but most of them are immature arseholes. Some of them but not all are too bad." I clarified.

Kim laughed too, "Well they don't exactly get any more mature here either."

"Kim, I said I was sorry." Jared whined, wrapping his arms around her waist and nudging her neck, "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't do it again." She said shortly, crossing her arms and turning away.

Jared kissed the skin exposed on her neck, "Kim." He breathed, kissing her again.

I could tell she was about to break so I pulled her away from him, smacking his hand, "That's cheating." I scolded, linking my arm through hers and pulling her towards the cars.

Jared pouted and followed, determined to make Kim forgive him. We had just gotten to the cars when he yanked her from my grip, dragging her towards his car gently. He turned and childishly poked his tongue out at me, helping Kim into his car and made his way around to the driver's seat. Inside Kim was giggling slightly and she waved as they drove off, followed closely by Sam and Embry leaving myself alone with Paul and Jacob. Paul held the backseat door open for me and I slid inside, smiling at him timidly.

"So how did you like cliff diving?" Jacob asked teasingly on the way home.

I glared at him, whacking his head, "I will kill the next person who ever tries to take me again."

Paul and Jacob both laughed, "I don't see what's so scary about it."

I stared at them incredulously, "Yeah that would be because you two are humongous guys that seem to have more than enough energy to stop yourselves from sinking."

"Don't be so dramatic," Jacob said rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"Although if it makes you feel better Kim screamed a lot more than you did." Paul added with a grin, both boys snickering at mine and Kim's fear.

I glared at them, annoyed that they clearly didn't consider mine or Kim's feelings seriously and I remained silent for the rest of the drive home, refusing to talk to either of them despite their questions. When Paul finally parked the car in the driveway I got out immediately, still ignoring the both of them and my anger rose at their confused expressions. I stormed inside, wanting to both get away from them and have a warm shower. I made it to the bathroom first, turning on the shower in hopes that they would take the hint and stay away. Thankfully they did and I enjoyed the peaceful shower, the water burning my skin. When I got out I realized with annoyance that I didn't have any clothes so I picked up Paul's jacket and held that above my towel, using it as an extra shield as I quickly ducked into my room.

I changed into some pyjamas quickly which consisted of baggy flannel pants and a singlet top. I emerged from my room, towel drying my hair. I noticed Jacob and Paul out in the kitchen and both of them turned towards me when they saw me but I glared at them, huffing and going back into the bathroom to hang my towel up and pull a comb through my knotty hair. I winced as I tugged on knots but finally managed to smooth out my long hair. Gathering up my annoyance I went out to the kitchen, Paul's jacket in hand, ignoring the pleading looks from the two giants and read over the note mum had left, basically telling me that she and Billy wouldn't be home until tomorrow and dumped the jacket in front of him.

"Is there any food here?" I asked after assessing the fridge and freezer.

"So you're talking to us now are you?" Jacob replied haughtily.

I turned and glared at him, "I suggest you answer unless you want to starve because you hardly seem like someone that can cook."

He glared back, "For your information I can cook. By the way, we go to Emily and Sam's for tea during the week because your mom is always busy with school meetings."

"You scab food of your friends?" I asked, staring at them incredulously.

He shrugged, "Emily's a great cook and there's plenty. So hurry up and get changed so we can go. Unless you're going to be a snotty little bitch…"

"Jake." Paul growled warningly.

I sighed, shaking my head and turning away from them, "I'm not going so you may as well leave."

"There's nothing to eat here." Paul protested.

I shot him a dark look, "There's enough here for me to make a sandwich. Just go, I've got a ton of homework to try and catch up on." I said, waving them away.

Jacob muttered something under his breath and disappeared into his room leaving me and Paul alone. I ignored him, focusing on chopping up cheese and tomato. I looked up and became confused when I couldn't see him. I jumped when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist, Paul's face close to my neck.

"What's wrong?" He breathed.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

He persisted, "You're a terrible liar. Why were you angry with us before?"

"Because the both of you completely mock mine and Kim's fears." I muttered angrily, feeling like an idiot.

He was silent and the next thing I knew he had plucked the knife out of my hands and twirled my around so I was facing him, "I'm sorry." He said earnestly, looking me in the eye.

I caved, unable to fight against that look, "It doesn't matter." I looked away, staring at the ground and rubbing a hand to my head.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

I nodded, "I'm just tired; still jetlagged I suppose. I might just skip the homework and go to bed."

"You ready Paul?" Jacob asked, coming back into the room. He seemed to notice my exhaustion because he hesitated at the door, "You sure you don't want to come?"

I knew this was him apologising but I shook my head, smiling tiredly at him, "I'm going to have an early night."

He nodded, "I shouldn't be too long."

He disappeared out the door, and I turned back to Paul seeing him watch me intently, "I can stay…" He began to offer but I held up a hand.

"There's no point. I'll be a dead shit. I'm just going to bed and you'll starve." I said lightly.

He nodded and pulled me towards him. My heart picked up an extra four beats as his face came closer to mine and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. He looked like he was too but something held him back so he simply pressed me to him in a tight, reassuring hug. I decided this was better than nothing and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head just below his chest; he was too tall. He pulled away and gently traced a hand over my cheek before following Jacob out the door leaving me confused and lost in thoughts all concerning him.

One thing I knew for sure; I couldn't wait for this date.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that everyone likes the story line so far and will continue to. So I thought I would be kind and update sooner than expected. Read and review!


	4. The Date

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Four

As the end of the week came to an end I had grown considerably closer to Paul, the two of us flirting recklessly with one another and it was clear we had an attraction. Kim and I had become great friends, able to talk to each other about anything but especially our, or her, relationship with Jared and Paul. I had been so busy with school work and trying to avoid being used as a 'prisoner' in Quill's annoying game that I barely noticed that it was already Saturday. Paul had told me that he was picking me up at four o'clock and the whole day I was jittery, annoying the hell out of Jacob who was the only one at home. I distracted myself with homework for as long as I could but found that I had plenty to do to get ready.

I took a shower, scrubbing my hair and drying it before heading to my room to slip into a black skirt that ended at my knees. With the help of Kim I had chosen to wear a low cut aqua top, the top of the straps were thin and dangling from these was see-through material loosely covering my bare arms down to my elbow. I rushed back into the bathroom, tying my hair into a half ponytail and applying a small amount of light purple eye shadow. I went back to my room, putting on my black slip on shoes in time to hear a knock on the door. I grabbed my small handbag and walked out, ignoring Jacob's low whistle.

When I opened the door Paul gaped at me, mesmerised. I blushed and studied him; he was wearing loose light blue jeans that rested nicely on his hips and a button up black shirt that had red scribbles on it, the sleeves going down to his wrists. He was holding what looked like a black jacket but I doubted that he would even need it. My blush deepened as he opened his mouth and closed it continually, literally lost for words and I dropped my head in embarrassment. His hand found my chin and he gently tilted my head up, a huge smile etched on his face.

"You look beautiful." He said sincerely, "You ready to go?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak but I turned and called out to Jacob, "See you later Jacob."

I heard a fumbling and Jacob appeared, an evil smile on his face, "Oh, no you don't." He turned to Paul, crossing his arms seriously, "There is to be no contact, no kissing, and no alcohol, and especially no sex and I expect her to be back no later then ten o'clock." He said sternly.

Paul glared at him, "Piss off Jacob." He growled, gently taking my hand and leading me out the door.

He held my door open and closed it, walking over to his side quicker than I thought possible. I was well aware of Jacob standing at the door watching us, a giant smirk on his face as we drove away and I knew that he knew what Paul had planned. He had refused to give anything away, simply smiled and told me that it was something unexpected. We drove for a while in silence, not an awkward silence just relaxed and comfortable when he suddenly pulled over, not too far away from the beach because I could hear the waves. He turned to me, a bright spark in his eyes as he held a black cloth. I looked from the cloth and back to him, pulling back in my seat feeling more nerves overtake me as I stared at that cloth.

"What's that for?" I asked, trying to keep my tone normal but I failed, hearing it go an octave higher.

He smiled reassuringly, leaning closer to me, "No one but me knows where this place is and I want it to be a surprise for you." He said gently.

I shook my head, trying to keep out of arms reach, "Paul," I said weakly, "You promised there would be no kidnapping."

"And there isn't." He said soothingly, "I just want this to be a surprise. I will take it off as soon as we get to the spot."

I nodded, albeit hesitantly and he smiled, brushing his warm hand across my cheek. I didn't move my eyes from him as he reached across and that was the last thing I saw before the dark cloth took away my vision. My breathing became hitched but I calmed when Paul took my hand, rubbing calming circles over the top of it. We drove for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probably only ten minutes when he parked the car.

"Don't move." He said, letting go of my hand.

I heard his car door slam shut and I waited with butterflies in my stomach as he opened my door, one arm wrapping around my waist and the other supporting my head so I wouldn't hit it on the door frame. He set me down on my feet, his arm remaining around my waist and he began to lead me. He was very good at leading me, lifting me whenever we came to a root or a branch. Paul stopped me moments later, moving behind me.

"You ready?" He whispered in my ear, his hands resting softly on my shoulders. I nodded, my throat stuck.

I felt his hands move up to the back of the cloth, pulling it slowly of off me and I blinked before registering the sight in front of me. Although I had said that going out to dinner wouldn't be a creative date I was more than happy that Paul had proven me wrong; in front of me was the most romantic scene I've ever seen. A large picnic blanket was spread on the top of a cliff, the trees behind us and a large basket which I assumed was filled with food.

"You did all of this?" I whispered.

He laughed, "I didn't actually do much. Emily made the food; I think you'd get food poisoning if I attempted to cook anything other than a cake. The blanket isn't even mine; it's Emily's." He admitted, gently pushing me forward.

I giggled, "In that case you did a good job of setting out the blanket and kidnapping me."

"I didn't kidnap you." He protested, sitting down on the blanket.

I sat down next to him, scoffing slightly, "You did so; admit it."

"Okay, so maybe I sort of kidnapped you but it's nothing that bad." He said with a shrug, pulling out a plate of sandwiches.

Politely he held the plate out to me and I took two, knowing from previous experience just how much he ate. I ate mine slowly, enjoying the chicken and mayonnaise sandwiches and trying not to wrinkle my noise in disgust as Paul scoffed down the remaining sandwiches.

"That really is disgusting you know." I commented when he had finished.

He shrugged, digging through the basket once again, "I was hungry."

"And yet you're still going back for more food."

Paul threw me an amused look and pulled out chocolate coated strawberries. My eyes widened and I perked up, suddenly craving the sweet fruit. Paul chuckled when he saw my look and placed the bowl in between us. Before I could grab one Paul took one, lifting it to me in an offering. Blushing I hesitated but I opened my mouth when he waited patiently for me, chewing the fruit when he popped one in my mouth and hoping desperately that the juice didn't run down my chin. My eyes were locked with Paul's, an intense tingling filling my stomach and I wanted desperately to do something, to kiss him but I was far too shy.

With as much courage as I could gather I grabbed a sliced strawberry, holding it up to Paul with a shy smile. He stared at me in shock before a sexy grin spread across his face and he opened his mouth. Well aware of the red tinge on my cheeks I slid the strawberry into his mouth, our eyes never breaking contact as he chewed and swallowed.

Neither of us spoke, continuing to eat the strawberries until they were all gone. At some point we had rolled over onto our backs, staring up at the dark sky filled with bright stares. We had stared up, pointing out shapes and patterns in the sky. Paul was the funniest guy I had ever met, despite how serious and intimidating he looked.

"You can't be serious." I laughed as he told me of a joke he'd played on Embry.

He nodded his head, "I did; Embry had been pissing me off so I snuck some laxatives (A/N I think that's what it is) into his food one day. Before he needed to go I lifted the toilet seat up and placed glad wrap over it. I didn't even get the blame for it; everyone blamed it on Quil." He snickered.

I shook my head, still smiling, "I can not see you doing something like that."

I tried to hide my disappointment as we headed back to his car, shivering when I realized how cold it had gotten or that could simply have been the distance between us. Paul noticed my shivering, shrugging out of his jacket and holding it out for me.

"You don't have to…" I began to protest but he cut across me.

"Arwene, you're clearly freezing. I'm fine; please take the jacket." He said sincerely.

I nodded, hoping to God that he couldn't see the crimson burning on my cheeks. He helped me into the jacket, his hands brushing against my arms and for a moment he didn't move them, keeping them firmly on my shoulders. My breathing became hitched and I couldn't move, waiting anxiously to see what he was going to do but he seemed to snap out of his daze, wrapping an arm around my waist and began pulling me in the direction I assumed his car was. We were both silent, Paul focusing on the road and I was staring out at the dark scenery passing by. When Paul pulled into the driveway I began to wonder what he would do, if he would walk me to my door, would he stay in the car or would he kiss me? I ruled out him staying in the car when he jumped out of his seat, rushing around to my door to hold it open for me. I thanked him shyly, stepping out and walked next to him up to the front door.

He took my hand, holding it loosely and preventing me from going any further when we had gotten to the steps leading up to the house. I turned back to him somewhat confused as he stared down at me with nervous eyes.

"If I kiss you, will you regret it?" He asked distantly but I could hear the fear in his voice.

The butterflies returned to my stomach in overload, "No, I wouldn't." I managed to whisper.

Ever so slowly he moved closer, bringing his hand up to cup my cheeks and tracing down gently to my collarbone, continuing across it, down my arm and around my waist. Gently he pulled me even closer, his other hand coming up to cup my cheek, lowering his head slowly, brushing his nose against mine before placing his lips ever so gently on mine. The tingling erupted into something I can't even describe, the feeling flowing through me. Nervously I kissed him back softly, bringing my hands up to rest limply on his chest. The tingling in my stomach sparked a desire, a need for Paul but I was too nervous that I'd stuff up if I pressed harder. Paul seemed to be filled with the same need because the next thing I knew his lips were crashing back on mine, kissing me with a longing and intensity that made my knees weak. I pressed into him, no longer caring about being nervous, too lost in the feeling that was Paul to care and when I felt his tongue slid gently across my lower lip my knees buckled.

Paul caught me, holding me until I had regained my footing. I was blushing furiously, cursing myself for actually caving in. Both of us were breathing heavily and I was sure my lips were swollen. I hesitantly lifted my eyes to Paul's, blushing when I saw his heated gaze and lowered them immediately. His burning hand pressed against my chin, lifting it gently up and unwillingly my eyes met his again.

"Thank you for this date." He said quietly, his voice sending chills down my spine.

I smiled shyly, "It was hardly a horrible situation." He hesitated for a moment, looking unsure about something. "What's wrong?" I asked becoming panicked with the thought that maybe he hadn't enjoyed the date.

"I was wondering if you would feel strange about being…my girlfriend. I know we barely know each other and if it's too soon then I completely understand." He babbled, looking flushed.

I stared at him in shock before I regained my senses and beamed at him, stepping closer and going right onto my tippee toes, my hands resting on his shoulders as leverage. I kissed him softly, pressing firmer when he responded. I pulled away too soon, gasping for breath and I was relieved to see that he was as well.

"Was that a yes?" He asked breathless.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said with a blush, wondering if people actually asked someone to be their girlfriend these days.

He grinned, kissing me once again before pulling away, looking up at the front door. I looked at him confused and turned, blushing harder when I saw Jacob standing there with his arms crossed a smirk across his face.

"Well now that you two are well acquainted with each others tonsils Arwene you can get your butt inside. You don't want to give your _boyfriend_ too much fun for one night." He said slyly.

Paul growled but stopped when I quickly whirled around to plant a quick kiss on his lips once more before turning quickly and darting past Jacob, into the house. I rushed to my room, happiness spreading over me and I did I silent dance when my door was firmly closed. I looked down, surprised to see that I still had Paul's jacket on and hoped that he wouldn't need it. I couldn't believe how well the night had gone but I was sure Jacob would never let either of us live down our make out session.

Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N so here's the date. I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reviews. Everyone loves a good Paul x oc story. I'll update again soon. Read and Review and I shall update sooner.


	5. Imprinted

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Five

Slowly but surely mine and Paul's relationship grew, doing the silly little things like holding hands and Paul walking me to class; I'd never felt so happy in my life. Paul seemed to have changed since our first encounter, and didn't seem so serious and grumpy anymore. Of course he was still intimidating as hell but that was more to do with the fact that he was tall and muscled.

The guys naturally teased us the first day back at school after our date, throwing comments at us simply to cause us both to squirm and blush under their gazes. Paul finally had enough with their teasing and glared at them, which quickly solved the problem of their comments.

It was months later since our first date, plenty more being filled in from between our first to now. Paul knew almost everything about me, from my family to my friends back in Australia. He in return had told me about his family, how his parents thought of him as a failure and had kicked him out of home. He was living with Jared, who had moved out of home when his parents had separated and hadn't wanted to cause further conflict between his family members. Other than his interest in cars and becoming a doctor Paul didn't share much else with me, making me wonder if there was something he was keeping from me but I didn't want to ruin the trust we'd grown by asking him.

"Hey babe." I jumped, feeling Paul's arms wrap around my waist and pulling them out of my day dream.

I blushed, hating and liking it when he called me that, "I told you not to call me that." I muttered.

"But you have the cutest blush when I do." He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "What are you doing?"

I sighed staring sullenly at the computer screen in front of me, "I'm reading an email from my dad; he just moved in with someone." I didn't need to specify what type of 'someone' he'd moved in with.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay. I survived through mum's new marriage and I can survive with him moving in with someone." I said, leaning my head back to look at him.

He smiled and kissed me shortly, pulling out my chair and picking me up. I slumped back in his arms, staring up at him in annoyance, "Don't give me that look." He whined.

"Is it really necessary to pick me up?" I complained, twisting in his arms, "I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know."

"I don't care; I like carrying you."

"What, does it make you feel all manly?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled, "It's just quicker for the both of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked feeling insulted.

Paul simply chuckled again and didn't say anything else. He carried me out to the table where we still sat, despite the cold season settling over La Push. I shivered and buried myself into Paul, now grateful for him carrying me. He shook his head exasperatedly when he put me down, shrugging out of his large jacket and forcing me to wear it. Knowing better than to complain I slipped into it, relishing in the warmth and smell that was Paul.

"Hey Arwene." Kim said, patting the seat beside her.

I bounded over to her, flopping onto the dry table, "Hey how was the movie last night?"

She shivered, "Jared failed to mention that it was a horror." She said with a dark look at her boyfriend.

"Why do you always let him get away with these things? First cliff diving and then he makes you sit through a scary movie; you've got to make a stand." I said supportively.

Jared threw me a horrified look, and was immediately in front of Kim looking nervous, "Kim, I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better I'll watch a chick flick with you or something. Just don't ignore me." He said desperately.

She smiled, kissing his nose, "I like the sound of making you watch a chick flick."

He sighed with relief, "Thank you God." He said dramatically.

"Gees Jared you're such a weirdo." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I'm the weirdo? I'm not the one with the dodgy accent." He threw back.

I scoffed, "I have the weird accent? You guys' all say 'mom'. It's 'mum'." (A/N no offence to anyone!!)

They all rolled their eyes at me and I pouted, "Oh, the poor little Australian." Jacob mocked, patting me on the head.

I glared at him, swatting his hand away, "Don't patronize me."

Paul wrapped his arms around me, "Alright, that's enough picking on Arwene." He said giving them a dark look but we all knew he wasn't being serious.

"I know what we can do!" Quil said excitedly, staring at me and Kim.

Immediately I stumbled out of Paul's arms, darting over to Kim and grabbing her arm. "Oh, no you don't Quil. We are not playing your stupid prisoner game." I said firmly as I dragged Kim away from the forest.

We had barely gotten three feet away when hands shot out and grabbed us, swinging around and dropping us in front of the forest. We turned around, hands on hips and glared angrily at Jacob and Embry. Both of our boyfriends were snickering but didn't make a move to help us in our situation. With a final glare we huffed and turned back to the forest, stomping in further then we've ever gone when playing these games. At one point Kim separated from me, hiding in a group of bushes while I continued deeper into the forest. I didn't have a class until two thirty so I had no worries about not being found in time but the knowledge that Paul would always find me took away any other fear that I would have normally had.

I stopped not too far away from Kim but deep enough that I couldn't see or hear her. I leaned up against a tree, staring at my surroundings; trees, trees and more trees. Everything in La Push was so green that I still found it hard to believe that there was so much green in one place. Green, more green, a hot guy and more green.

Wait, a hot guy?

I screamed, stepping away from the sudden stranger and tripping over a root and falling painfully onto my back, hitting my head. Groaning I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around anxiously for the stranger. I shuffled away when I saw him, saw his inhuman looks. He was amazingly beautiful, short blond hair and scary red eyes that stared at me with mocking cruelty. He crouched down; reminding me of a lion stalking it's pray. I continued to shuffle away, my hands slipping on the dirty ground and as quickly as I could I jumped to my feet and ran. I cried out as something incredibly hard rammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I turned around, trying to crawl away when the stranger pounced on top of me. I struggled weakly and he grabbed my hands, pinning them either side of my head in a cold iron grasp. I kicked pathetically, breathing heavily as he grinned evilly down at me, his face coming closer and closer. I turned my head to the side feeling tears drip down my face but I was to terrified to speak or scream; only a small noise escaped me when he nudged his nose just under my ear, sniffing down to my collarbone.

"Please stop." I whimpered, trying weakly to free my hands.

The guy growled low and threatening, terrifying me and left me frozen. He continued sniffing at my neck and my tears continued to fall as I felt his teeth gently scrap against my neck. I wanted Paul so badly to find me, to get me out of here and to never let me go. I sobbed endlessly as I felt an icy tongue flick out onto my skin, his teeth still scraping across my neck.

"You're going to taste so good." I heard him murmur and I shivered, not understanding what he meant. "This is only – _what?_" He cried, looking up in shock.

He was of me in a second and I sat up, my back pressing against a tree and I shivered from fear. I looked up to see if I could find where the guy had gone and gasped when I saw him crouched down in front of Paul. Paul was shaking furiously, snarling under his breath and I watched in disbelief as his shaking increased. My eyes widened in horror as Paul erupted; his tall, muscular form changed into a giant wolf and lunged at the guy. Moments later he was joined by two other giant wolves, the colour of their fur similar to Jacob's and Jared's hair. I watched, paralysed as they ripped the strange guy into pieces, dragging the body parts into the forest and away from me. I didn't move but I swear I could smell smoke not too far away.

I screamed as something large and half naked jumped out of the bushes, weakly holding my hands up in a pathetic defence. I whimpered, shaking intensely with fear and coldness but I couldn't move.

"Arwene."

My head shot up when I heard Paul's voice and I stared at him in shock. Slowly he moved closer, as though trying not to startle me and I was confused for a moment before remembering what I had seen. I scrambled to my feet, my knees unable to hold me up and I collapsed. Paul darted to catch me but I grabbed hold of a tree, keeping myself pulled up. I stumbled away from him, huddled up against a tree and shaking with fear. I couldn't believe that this had happened; I had seen him change into a wolf.

"Arwene, please. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He said desperately, stepping closer.

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes but I had backed up against the tree. In three quick strides Paul was in front of me, preventing any escape that I could have possibly made. I jumped again, my eyes darting from him to see Jared and Jacob approaching from the same bushes as he had, wearing only jeans. Jacob immediately came up to us, a worried look on his face but he stopped a foot away from us when he saw my terrified expression. Paul lifted a hand and I flinched away, twisting my head from side to side, searching for an escape.

"Come on Arwene." Jacob said soothingly, stepping closer hesitantly, "Why don't we just go home and talk about this." He suggested gently.

I shook my head but I realized I had no choice in the matter, "No…what are you doing? Paul? No, let me go!" I shouted struggling as Paul grabbed me and carried me through the forest, ignoring my protests.

I continued to scream, only to have his large hand press firmly against my mouth. This couldn't be happening, not again. I fell back in his arms, knowing it was useless to try and struggle against him. He seemed to realize that I wasn't going to struggle so he rearranged me so he was carrying me bridal style. I couldn't stop shaking. I had no idea where they were taking me, only aware of the endless forest around me and the presence of Jacob and Jared behind us. The forest slowly began to clear, revealing a small house not too far away. I didn't recognize the house, wondering if it was Paul and Jared's.

When we got close enough I realized that Embry and Quil were outside the house, standing next to a tall man that I briefly remembered was Sam from the bonfire. We stopped in front and Paul reluctantly put me down, securing his hands around my waist to prevent me from trying to run off like he knew I would. I struggled anyway, too overcome by fear to handle any rational thoughts.

"Arwene, I understand you're scared," Sam said carefully, seeing my distraught state, "But no one here is going to harm you in any way." He said reassuringly.

I breathed heavily, well aware of my endless shaking, "Then let me go." Internally I winced at how weak my voice sounded.

"I'm afraid we can't; not until we've got some thing's straightened out." Sam said looking at me kindly. "Why don't we go inside and have a cup of tea?"

Although he said this as a question I knew I had no choice so I simply nodded. Paul didn't remove his hands from around my waist, keeping me pinned up against his boiling body and I was ashamed with myself for calming down at his presence, knowing that he could probably kill me. With no choice I allowed myself to be led inside the house, immediately hit with the smell of fresh cookies. We went into the kitchen where Emily was, Sam's fiancée. She looked up, her smile fading when she took in my fearful expression, looking to Sam in confusion as I was placed on a stool.

"Arwene was attacked by a leech. He almost got her when Paul got there." He explained quietly.

I couldn't take this anymore, couldn't handle the constant secrets, "What the hell is going on?" I burst out, "First I'm attacked by this _creep_, and then the person who I'm supposed to trust turns into a freaking wolf and rips the guy to shreds. Anyone care to explain?" I shouted.

"Arwene…" Paul said weakly, moving closer to me.

I glared at him, "All this time I knew you've been hiding something from me. I'm supposed to trust you." I whirled around at Jacob, "And you! You're my bloody step brother! Were you ever going to tell me that I was living with a werewolf?"

"We were going to tell you; we had to." Jacob protested.

I scoffed, "And why did you need to tell me?"

"We were going to tell you because you're Paul's imprint." Sam said casually.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. "I'm his girlfriend not his imprint."

"Actually you're both." Paul said quietly, looking at me with expressionless eyes, "When a werewolf sees the woman he's imprinted on they become their whole life. We would do anything to keep them safe and happy; they are our lives."

I shook my head, unable to process the madness that they were telling me, "This is ridiculous."

"You saw Paul phase, Arwene. Did that seem unrealistic to you?" Sam asked gently.

I sat down in the chair limply, leaning my elbows on the bench and putting my face in my hands, "I don't want to hear this."

"Well you need to Arwene." Sam said firmly, "You don't need to fear us; no one here is going to hurt you." He repeated his voice softer.

I looked up, staring uncertainly at them. Each face was trying to convince me that I was safe and it was working. I looked at Paul, startled to see the fear and pain contorted on his face and it was then that I truly realized just how bad he was taking my reaction.

I smiled weakly, "So, I guess you guys don't like cats much."

That was all it took for them to relax, a bright smile breaking out on each of their faces, Paul's slightly smaller than the rest. They surrounded me, telling me the 'awesome' battles they'd had against the bloodsuckers. Honestly, the thought that I was almost eaten by a vampire scared me more than having a werewolf as a boyfriend. When the small kitchen began to feel over cramped and heated I slipped outside, sitting down on the porch steps and staring out into the mass of forest that surrounded the house. I jumped slightly when I felt something brush against me and I looked over at Paul as he sat down next to me, a hand ruffling through his dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said at last, his voice quiet. I opened my mouth to object but he continued, "I understand that you wouldn't want to…be with me. I get it; it's dangerous." He said with a strained voice, moving to get up.

Terrified that he was being serious my arm darted out to him, pulling him back, "Paul, shut up." I said firmly, "You think that just because you're a werewolf that I'm going to turn away from you? Well think again; I'm not scared of you…well I am, sort of. That didn't come out right." I stumbled over my words, blushing furiously and was incredibly frustrated with myself, "I don't want to loose you; I love you." I added with a whisper, staring at my twisting hands.

Paul was silent and fearing that I had made a fool out of myself I jumped up, my senses leaving me completely and I tried to bolt for the front door when a large warm hand shot out and grabbed me, twirling me around to face Paul. He was grinning and before I could question him he brought his lips roughly down on mine, my face held between his two burning hands. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned into him, standing up as far as I could go on my toes with my hands pressed up against his shoulders. He moved his hands from my face and down to my waist, pulling me flush against him. His tongue gently traced against my lower lip and I gasped, ultimately giving him access to my mouth. Gently his tongue explored my mouth, igniting the familiar butterflies in my stomach.

I pulled away, gasping as my legs started buckling just as they do every time our make out sessions become too heated. Paul caught me as per usual, holding me by my elbows and lifting me up so we were face to face. He kissed me, his lips moving from my lips, across my jaw and down my neck.

"Paul." I moaned, gasping as he suckled gently on a spot on my neck.

He groaned, "You don't know how much I love you Arwene." He said heatedly, tearing himself away to look me in the eye. One hand wrapped around my waist, keeping me pinned to him while the other came up to my face to trace down my jaw, brushing away the stray strands of hair. "I love you." He said softly, grinning at me.

I sighed contently and burying my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the fresh smell of him. Wanting some revenge on him for always having the strong effect on me I slowly kissed his neck, flicking my tongue out lightly and grinned when I felt him stiffen and trying to hold back a groan. I continued to kiss his neck and gently scraped my teeth over his neck, a hand running up and down his arms slowly. Finally he groaned, stumbling back a step and pulled me away.

"Gees Arwene."

"Alright you two cut it out." Jacob called, leaning against the doorway.

I blushed and hid my head in the crook of Paul's neck. "Jacob, go away." I murmured.

"I agree; piss of Jake." Paul growled but lowered me to the ground.

I stubbornly wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping myself pulled into his warmth. "Is the body temperature a werewolf thing?" I asked, lifting my head up to study Paul's face.

He grinned, "It's that and I'm generally just hot."

I rolled my eyes, "We're not modest or anything." I said sarcastically, pulling away from him.

I didn't get very far before his arms latched themselves around my waist, "But I love you." He said, kissing my neck.

"So what else can you guys do other than change into giant freakish werewolves?" I questioned, stepping myself onto Paul's giant feet and letting him walk.

"Well when we're werewolves we can hear each others thoughts." Jacob said with a devilish smirk at me, "We heal fast and we phase when we're angry. We hate vampires but we have a treaty with a coven in Forks who don't feed of humans."

"What do they eat then?" I asked, oddly relieved to know that the close range vampires didn't feed of humans.

"They feed of animals but it's harder for them." Jacob explained his tone colder.

I looked at him in confusion, "Did you have a fight with them or something?"

He clenched his jaw, looking away from us, "Paul, can you explain it to her?"

He didn't wait for a reply, simply walked back into the house without another word to either of us. I looked up at Paul, waiting impatiently for an answer. "One of the vampires fell in love with a human, Bella Swan. After he left her Bella and Jake became good friends and he fell in love with her. But then the bloodsucker came back and she went back to him and now they're engaged and about to change her."

"Poor Jake." I murmured, now having a higher understanding of why my step brother often flinches away from any couple that comes near him.

"So you're really okay with me being a werewolf?" He asked, a hint of nervousness entering his voice again.

I turned around in his arms, looking up at him, "I couldn't care less what you turn into Paul. To me you're just that; Paul." I murmured, leaning up and kissing him.

A/N and now she finally knows. I updated sooner than planned because of all the nice reviews. Thanks to everyone so far who is reading and enjoying the story! Keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Warning

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Six

After several heated arguments and complaints from Paul he finally let me go home with Jacob. Jacob was waiting impatiently in the car, his tanned hands tapping repeatedly against the window frame as he stared dejectedly away from us as Paul kissed me as though he would never see me again. I was blushing furiously when I slid into the car, keeping my face low to avoid looking at my step brother. He was silent, staring blankly at the road in front of him when he suddenly turned to me.

"Your mom knows by the way." He said matter of fact.

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "She knows what?"

"That we're werewolves."

I looked at him incredulously, "Since when?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"We told her before she married dad so she knew what she was getting into." He shrugged like it wasn't important, "She also knew about Paul imprinting on you otherwise she never would've let you date him."

"Why not?" I asked, suddenly curious. No one had ever mentioned to me what Paul had been like before he'd met me.

Jacob was hesitant, "Well, before he imprinted he wasn't exactly…how he is now." He replied lamely.

I gave him a look, showing my displeasure at his answer, "Jacob, just spit it out." I demanded.

He sighed, "If he finds out about this he'll kill me." When I didn't respond he sighed again, "He wasn't exactly the most honest person when it came to a relationship. He cheated, he played around with girls and he was basically the 'bad boy'." He said reluctantly, looking over at me.

I was stunned, staring blankly in front of me. My thoughts went into overdrive, immediately doubting the honesty of Paul's feelings for me. Was he being honest when he said that he'd imprinted on me? I couldn't bear to think of what I would be like if it wasn't.

"Don't worry Arwene; Paul really does love you. He would die for you." Jacob said quickly, looking at me nervously from the corner of his eyes.

I smiled, "Its okay Jake. I realize that Paul may have had other girlfriends before he had met me."

He looked relieved by my words and pulled into our driveway, jumping out of the car and heading into the house. I followed, grumbling under my breath about annoyingly tall people and their long legs but as soon as I stepped inside mum rounded on me, her hands on her hips.

"Why did you skip your last classes?" She snapped, looking furious, "The school called, said you were missing for periods five and six. Did you think you could get away with it? What were you thinking?"

I glared at her, crossing my arms, "Why didn't you tell me I was living was a freaking werewolf and that I was dating one? Oh yeah, what about the part of vampires? That information would have been useful before one almost ate me." I snapped back.

Mum stared at me in shock, "You were almost eaten by a vampire? Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." She cried, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Mum, I'm fine but how could you have kept that from me?"

She bit her lip, "I didn't want you to freak out and Paul asked me to keep it to myself because he wanted to tell you himself."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "Its okay. I'm going to bed; I'm tired."

She said goodnight and I trudged to the bathroom, my eyes already half way closed in anticipation of sleep. I was in a daze as I brushed my teeth and headed to my room, changing into my short shorts and singlet top. With a blissful sigh I slid into bed, snuggling under the covers. I had almost been about to fall asleep when I felt a brief light breeze sweep across my room and then vanish. I sat up groggily, reaching to turn on my light when a body pressed up against mine. I went to scream but a hand was already in place to prevent noise coming out, the other hand wrapped around my arms to keep them pinned down.

"Arwene, shh." Paul whispered, "It's just me." He chuckled lowly.

I groaned, rolling over, "Paul, what is it with you and kidnapping me?" I grumbled.

"I didn't kidnap you." He protested, resting his head on my pillow with his arms still wrapped around me. "I just stopped you from waking the entire town."

I glared at the wall in front of me, "Your mean."

"Aw, Arwene, don't be like that." He whispered in my ear, placing light kisses down to my shoulder.

I muffled a moan, trying to wiggle away, "Paul, stop. I'm trying to sleep; I'm tired."

I must have sounded really pathetic because he gave me a final kiss on the cheek and settle back, holding me tightly. I was too tired to even argue about him staying, or question how he had gotten inside my room. With the warmth of Paul's arms around me and his sweet smell I drifted off into the best sleep I'd had since I'd moved here.

When I woke the next morning I was confused as to why I was pinned to a burning heater. I lifted my head, startled when I saw Paul's peaceful face in the crook of my neck. Turning around to face him I lightly brushed the hair away from his face and kissed him gently on the mouth. He groaned, kissing me back clumsily and opened his eyes when I pulled away.

"Good morning." I said almost cheerfully. He muttered something incoherent and I smiled, jumping over him. "Unless you want to explain to my mother why you're in my bedroom I suggest you get home." I said teasingly.

Paul jerked upright, realizing for the first time that it was morning, "Shit." He cursed, jumping out of bed. "I'll see you soon." He promised, kissing me quickly before jumping out my window.

I got ready in record time, scrubbing my hair quickly and picking out the cleanest clothes that I had. I bounced out to the kitchen, plopping down on a stool and ate away happily at my cereal, ignoring the bewildered looks from Jacob as I bounced around the house. When I heard the sound of Paul's car pulling into the driveway I called out a cheerful goodbye to mum and Billy before I bounded out to him, Jacob not far behind. He glared at me when I slipped into the front seat, poking my tongue at him childishly when I noticed.

Paul looked at me somewhat concerned, "Arwene, have you had coffee?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Ew, Paul coffee's disgusting."

"Well, do you care to explain why you're so…bouncy?" Jacob asked a frown on his face.

"Is it so wrong for me to be happy?" I asked in mock insult.

"Maybe the leech did something to her when he attacked her." Jacob muttered jokingly to Paul.

I jumped out of the car when Paul had parked it, waiting until Jacob also had removed himself from the car before smacking him on the arm. "There is nothing wrong with me." I said firmly, twirling around and heading up to the main building for math.

When we had gotten there half the class was already inside but Paul stopped me before I went in, pulling me around to face him. He quickly ducked his head down to mine and planted his lips firmly over mine. When he pulled away I smiled happily at him and gave him a final kiss on the cheek before heading into the classroom. In my state of complete happiness I didn't notice the dark glare from the middle of the room although I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me through the entire lesson.

At the end of class Jacob turned to me apologetically, "I've got to stay; the teacher needs to give me my detention times."

I tsked and shook my head at him, "Someone's been a naughty boy. Don't worry I won't tell Billy." I said, holding my hands up in defence. "I'll see you at lunch if you don't get to the seats in time."

Leaving the classroom I noted with some confusion that the hallway seemed oddly empty or that could have just of been the absence of the usual stream of males constantly around me. I shrugged the feeling away, telling myself that I was just being paranoid but apparently I should have listened closer to myself. I had been walking past the toilets when a hand yanked out of nowhere, stopping me. I turned in confusion to see who it was and found myself staring up at Alana.

I stumbled back a step, instantly awkward, "Um, sorry." I said hoping that would get me out of any chance of conversation with her.

She smiled darkly at me, "I did that deliberately blondie."

My eyebrow twitched but I refrained from raising it coolly but all I could think was, 'Was that the best she could come up with?' Instead I crossed my arms, "Is there something you want."

"I just wanted to give you a little friendly warning." She said, smiling sweetly.

I couldn't help it; my eyebrow quirked, "Can you get on with it then?"

Alana clenched her jaw, stepping closer to me, "Listen you insignificant little brat." She hissed, "Paul's mine; he has and always will be mine whenever I want him. Having you kid yourself that he's serious for you is pathetic. Paul will never stay for longer than a month with girls like you so I don't know and don't care what type of game he's playing with you but I can assure you it will end." She said threateningly. "So I suggest that you remember your place and back the hell of from him."

Before I could make any type of answer she shoved her nose in the air and walked off. I stared blankly at the empty space in front of me, my thoughts reeling with insecurity. Was Paul really just playing with me? Would he just leave me in the end to be with someone pretty like her? Slowly I walked out to the seats, too lost in my thoughts to realize that Paul was now in front of me, smiling and laughing at something someone had said. I looked at him with mixed feelings; I loved him more than anything but I was scared, scared that everything Alana had said to me was true and he would leave me in the end.

"Arwene? You okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, smiling up at Paul when I realized he was staring down at me in concern, "I'm fine; just lost in my thoughts."

He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug, "I missed you." He murmured in my ear, kissing my neck.

I pulled myself closer to him, "I was barely away from you for two hours." I giggled, my previous thoughts vanishing.

Paul opened his mouth to say something but snapped it closed when a horribly familiar voice called out to him, "Paul." Alana squealed, walking up to us and not so subtly pushing me out of the way to run her hands flirtingly across his shoulder. "How have you been?"

I watched their interaction closely, "Fine." Paul said shortly, pushing her aside and returning his arms around my waist.

She didn't give up so easily, walking to his side and lifted her hand to his hair and brushed away some of the loose strands, "Your hairs getting so long."

Paul pushed her hand away, glaring at her, "I think its best that you just keep your hands to yourself. Go away Alana." He growled.

Alana didn't look fazed but she looked down at me, glaring with such hatred that I knew she would do everything possible to destroy our relationship.

A/N and now the drama starts. Every fanfiction needs a bit of drama…this one is just going to have about three different levels of drama. I hope you enjoy and not kill me in reviews.


	7. When Everythings Broken

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Seven

For weeks Alana kept up her annoying persistence to get Paul to notice her and every attempt failed. Every time Paul saw her coming within distance of him he would bolt straight to me, wrapping his arms around me so tight that it becomes difficult to breathe. Of course he would apologise immediately, kissing me gently on the neck. Unfortunately for the both of us this didn't dissuade Alana at all, made her fight harder to win over his attention.

"Hey, I'm just going to see my math teacher for a moment." Paul said quietly in my ear, startling me out of my day dream, "I'll see you soon."

I smiled and kissed him, watching with troubled eyes as he disappeared into the main building. It was lunchtime, and we were all sitting at our customary tables. Ever since the vampire incident Quil had been forbidden to even mention playing the hide and seek game with me and Kim.

For a reason I couldn't explain I became tense, an awful feeling spreading over me and I knew something was going to happen. Without a second glance back at the group behind me I headed into the building where Paul had gone before, walking alone in the abandoned corridor. Every step I took made me feel like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

I came to the math room, pausing when I heard some unintelligible murmurings coming from inside. I pushed open the door and saw a sight that I had been having nightmares about since Alana threatened me.

Paul's P.O.V

For the entire day Arwene had been in somewhat of a daze, staring blankly at the nothingness in front of her. I glanced down at my watch, realizing with a jolt that it was almost time for me to go and see my math teacher. Bending down to Arwene's ear I spoke gently.

"Hey, I'm just going to see my math teacher for a moment." I said quietly, "I'll see you soon."

I could feel her gaze following me as I walked in long strides to the main building. The corridor had a few lingering students but mostly it was empty and it made it easier to walk through with out the mass of students blocking me. Finally I managed to get to the math room, arguing heatedly with my teacher before she huffed and left the room. I groaned, banging my head lightly on the wall in frustration. I tensed as I heard the door open, light footsteps stepping in and over to me.

I turned around, expecting to see Arwene's face instead I saw Alana and immediately my thoughts zoned in on all the exits. I knew what Alana had planned; to get me and Arwene to break up and I would be damned if I was going to let anything like that to happen. I loved Arwene with everything in me and some spoilt brat was not going to ruin that for me.

"Hey Paul." She said in a sultry voice, stepping closer.

I realized with annoyance at myself that I was pressed up against the wall. "Hi."

I tried to move past her but there was no way I could've done that without hurting her. She stepped closer, running her hands over my shoulders, "It's been so long since we've been able to talk." She said with a pout, "You're always so stuck with that Australian girl. It must be so horrible for you; I bet she doesn't even give you want you want and need." She breathed.

Memories of mine and Arwene's less heated make out sessions flashed through my mind and I felt a flash of annoyance at this, that flash reminding me of what I had been like before I had imprinted. Alana seemed to take my distraction as a sign to continue, trailing her hands over my chest.

"Why stay with her and wait for something that you know you'll get somewhere much better?"

She was pulled flush against me now and for that moment all I could think about the driving need to feel Arwene but the only closest person to me was Alana. I wouldn't betray Arwene like that; I refuse to even think of such a thing so I pushed Alana away from me.

"Stop it Alana." I growled, "I'm with Arwene and I love her so I suggest you back off."

She looked shocked for a moment but another pout settled over her, "One, little kiss then and you'll never hear from me again." She bargained.

I didn't even consider the option, "No."

Frustration filled her eyes and before I could register what she was doing she had yanked my neck down to her and smashed her lips against mine. I didn't lean into the kiss, simply waited for Alana to peel herself of me.

That's when I heard her.

Arwene's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Paul, the one who had told me he loved me, was up against a wall being kissed by the person he said he had never liked. I gasped and that caught his attention, pulling away from the kiss. He stared at me in shock which quickly turned to horror as I shook my head, tears falling down my face and backed away from the room.

"Arwene." He whispered, pushing past Alana.

I bolted, running down the abandoned corridor. I was well aware of Paul's pounding feet chasing after me, calling out to me. I couldn't stop, couldn't face him when everything he had said to me turned out to be a lie. He hadn't imprinted on me; that was painfully obvious now. He had just used me for his own amusement.

I had just managed to get outside well in the view of the rest of the pack when Paul caught up to me. He grabbed me, whirling me around and pulling me into his firm arms. I struggled, my fists pounding on his chest in desperation to hurt him, to make him feel the pain of my heart shattering into tiny pieces.

"Get of me." I shouted, still hitting him, "Let me go you lying, cheating bastard! I can't believe I trusted you; this was all a game to you, wasn't it?" I sobbed.

Paul grabbed my face between his giant hands, forcing my eyes to meet his, "No, no Arwene. I didn't lie; I love you." He said desperately.

"So the next thing I'm going to hear is 'she kissed me; I didn't kiss her'." Arwene spat, twisting in his grip.

"I'm not going to lose you." Paul said fiercely, "I love you. Arwene, please, you need to believe me."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, looking between us with concerned eyes.

I laughed bitterly, "Paul was just showing me how much of a lying asshole he is and showing me what he's really like."

"That's not true." Paul growled, pulling me closer to him.

I continued to struggle, "Get off of me."

"Paul, maybe you should let her go." Jacob suggested calmly.

I felt Paul's body begin to shake and I remembered his violent temper, "Paul, let me go." I said my voice slightly calmer.

He didn't answer and the shaking didn't cease. Jacob's concern quickly changed to something close to fear and he stepped up to us, yanking Paul away from me. I stumbled away and jumped when I came into contact with Embry. He put himself in front of me protectively, watching to see Paul's reaction. Paul was breathing heavily, looking as though he wanted to kill Jacob but after a moment of deep breaths he calmed and his eyes searched frantically for mine. He took a step forward, his mouth open to say something but I glared at him, turning my back and walking over to where Kim was looking sympathetically at me. I ignored him for the entire lunch time, refusing to make any time of eye contact of even acknowledging his existence.

How could I have trusted him?

A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short but it needed to be for the next. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	8. Why Should I Trust You?

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Eight

The rest of the day I spent in misery, the scene repaying in front of my eyes every time that I wasn't distracted by schoolwork. At the end of the day I got a lift home with Kim, refusing to be anywhere near Paul for as long as possible. I couldn't handle speaking to him, couldn't handle looking at the face that I had so foolishly trusted. When we got home his car was still parked in the driveway and I hesitantly got out, thanking Kim and walking slowly up to the house. Inside Jacob and Paul sat at the bench and both turned to me as soon as I entered.

"Arwene." Paul said weakly, standing and stepping towards me.

I backed to the door, glaring at him, "Don't even think about coming near me." I hissed.

"Arwene, maybe you should just listen to him." Jacob suggested calmly, standing as well.

I looked at him incredulously, "Listen to him? Why the hell should I? He cheated on me." I shouted, "He lied to me and played around me."

"No I didn't." Paul protested, "I love you Arwene…"

"Stop saying that." I shouted, "Stop lying to me; just get out and stay away from me."

I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face as I pushed past him and hid myself in my room. I cried for what felt like hours, curled up in a ball on my side with my arms wrapped around myself for comfort. I couldn't escape the self loathing; how could I have believed him?

I didn't leave my room, even as mum came home and dinner was ready. Jacob finally dragged me out, flinching at my red eyes and tear stained face but remained firm that I needed to eat something. I was grateful to note the absence of Paul but I barely had an appetite, slowly pushing around the vegetables on my plate and staring into nothingness.

I slept horribly that night, tossing and turning continuously and it seemed that every time I closed my eyes all I would see is Alana kissing Paul. And every time I saw this I would burst into hysterical tears all over again.

The next morning I was more than relieved to notice that it was the weekend and I lay in bed until late morning. When I finally managed to crawl out of my bed and dressed, entering the kitchen where I found Jacob seated at the bench chewing on cereal. He looked up when he noticed me, a concerned frown settling over his face.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked gently as I poured myself some cereal.

I shrugged, well aware of the black circles under my eyes, "I feel like crap and I just want to crawl into a hole and die. Other than that I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

Jacob flinched, "Look, you have to believe Paul. He didn't want Alana to kiss him…"

"But he didn't do anything to stop it, did he?" I shot back, "How can you defend him?"

"He's my friend and my pack brother." Jacob said just as angrily as me. "Don't pretend like you know how he feels because when it comes down to it you have no idea just how much he loves you and how much its killing him to see you upset."

"And you do, huh?" I snapped.

Jacob stood, his tall frame quivering slightly, "I feel his thoughts and emotions every time we change Arwene. I know exactly how he's feeling and that's why I'm defending him. You won't even give him a chance to explain."

He shook his head, glaring at me with such anger that I took a step away from him. He was angry at me for feeling betrayed at what I had caught my boyfriend doing. My overly fragile emotions burst once again and I felt tears rising up into my eyes. Without a moments hesitation I walked out the door, completely forgetting my bag and jacket. It was freezing outside but I couldn't go back, too caught up in my unbearable pain to care.

I didn't know how long I walked before I ended up at the beach, dropping down onto the soft sand and staring silently out at the dark blue water. Why couldn't things ever be simple? Everything had been perfect for the first few months, not taking our relationship too far. Had that been what had caused him to allow Alana to kiss him? Had I not been active enough in that part of our relationship? I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

Once again the tears fell but I didn't sob or make a noise. Dark clouds loomed above me and I couldn't have felt worse even if I could try. I tensed as I heard a light snap behind me and I jumped to my feet, twirling around and came face to face with Paul. He looked as bad as I felt, his eyes traced with exhaustion and dark rings under them. I felt guilty for a moment, knowing that I was the reason for his pain.

"Why?" I managed to choke out, staring in pain at him.

Paul was in front of me in a heart beat, his hand gently wiping away the tears I hadn't realized were still falling, and "I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I didn't want it to happen; I didn't even have enough time to realize what she was doing when I heard you. It doesn't excuse what I inevitably did but you have to believe me when I say I felt nothing." He said desperately, "I love you Arwene."

I cried harder, resting my head weakly against his chest, "How can I believe that?"

"Arwene, please, you need to trust me. I have no feelings whatsoever for Alana." He said, looking as though he was at the point of begging.

"Why should I trust you?" I whispered, unable to look up at his face.

"You know how much I love you; you know that I would never hurt you intentionally." He whispered in my ear, his hands falling down to my waist. "I'm so sorry."

I cried out all the pain that had been eating at me since I saw them, finally allowing myself to forgive him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, allowing him to lift me of the ground. Tentatively I lifted my head, my eyes meeting his and all I saw there was pain and unconditional love.

"I love you." He said gently.

When he kissed me all the pain faded, leaving me in a complete state of bliss. I knew now that I could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt me again. I had to believe that he wouldn't otherwise I knew I would never get past this. I wouldn't keep myself from being happy.

I kissed him back and said between kisses, "I love you."

When he pulled away he was smiling breathtakingly, "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder as he carried me down a path bridal style.

"For believing me. I don't deserve you."

"I just want to forget this ever happened." I said with a small sigh.

He made a small noise of agreement and carried me all the way home. Another car was out the front, replacing the empty space that would normally be there when Jacob went out. I frowned at it, trying to figure out who it belonged too.

"What the hell is Embry doing here?" Paul muttered, gently placing me on the ground.

We quickly went inside, walking around the kitchen in confusion. I looked to Paul and he shrugged, heading down the corridor that led to Jacob's room. Inside is a sight that I wasn't expecting.

There, tied to a chair, was a pretty brunette looking extremely scared and confused. My eyes widened in horror to see a beaming Quil and Embry beside her, looking awfully proud at themselves. I looked to Paul who looked just as shocked as I did but after a moment he just sighed and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jake's going to kill you guys." He said matter of fact.

Embry's grin widened, "No he won't. He'll be thanking us! Hey Arwene, this is Bella; the love of Jacob's life." He said dramatically.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Did you kidnap her?" I shouted at them, staring in horror at the poor girl.

Quil shrugged like it wasn't important, "Of course we did. I was getting sick of his constant moping. I'm just glad that she's finally out of my place."

"How long have you been holding her captive?"

"We've only had her for two days." Quil said with a roll of his eyes.

"Let her go, right now." I demanded.

And have her run back to her leech? I don't think so." Embry scoffed.

I looked at them frustrated, "If she wants to be with the other guy then that's her decision. You can't just go around kidnapping people because you don't like who they're dating. Let her go." I demanded.

"Arwene, just calm down." Paul said soothingly, "I'm sure as soon as Bella has seen Jacob he'll let her go."

"I don't care. She shouldn't be tied up; let her go."

Quil sighed in annoyance and before I knew what was happening he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to my room, dumping me on my bed. "Stay here and be quiet."

I followed him to my door but I wasn't quick enough. "Quil! Let me out, you stupid asshole. Paul! Paul, please, let me out!" I cried, banging on the door.

With no answer I paced around my room, listening carefully to anything that could give some type of sign as to what was happening. I became quickly annoyed at being locked inside and moved to my window, heaving it up. When it was open as far as it would go I slipped outside, shoving my hands in my jean pockets and walked around to the front of the house. Jacob's car was now in the drive way and I hoped desperately that they would let the poor girl go.

I decided to go for a walk, but this time I headed along the border of the forest, not going too far. It was getting dark when I decided to turn around but I tensed when I heard a light crack behind me. I twirled around, searching in fear for whatever it was that I had heard. I sighed, shaking my head when I found nothing and turned around, running right into a hard and cold chest. I stumbled back, looking up in shock at a pale man, inhumanly beautiful of course and extremely muscled.

A vampire.

My breathing hitched and I stepped back, my eyes never leaving the giant in front of me. As quick as I could I ran in the other direction, knowing it was pointless to try and outran a vampire but I decided to take my chances. I hadn't gotten far when a cold arm wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms uselessly by my side by one arm. Fear over took my body and I was all but limp as I felt the vampire behind me seal my wrists behind my back with a tight rope, another going around my ankles. I was shaking something terrible, trying to struggle away from the tape that he eventually sealed over my mouth. I screamed, a useless pathetic sound escaping the tight seal of the duct tape and was thrown over his hard shoulder like a rag doll. He began running at an amazing speed and I was grateful that I didn't get motion sickness. We stopped not even two minutes later outside a beautiful house. He walked in, pulling me off his shoulder but holding me up with one hand effortlessly. I whimpered as we stopped in what looked like the lounge room, six other vampires seated and looking at us in shock.

"What are the looks for?" My kidnapper asked his voice light and childish. "They kidnapped Bella so we're not allowed to kidnap one of theirs?"

One of them, a bronze haired male, quirked an eyebrow though I could see he was upset, "I would've thought you'd have gone for the alphas imprint. Why her?"

The man carrying me dumped me on the hard ground, "She's an imprint of one of the other mutts and Jacob's step sister. I figured we should get back at Jacob."

I stayed as silent as I possible, shaking with fear as I listened to their exchange.

"Emmett, you really shouldn't have done that. It could make things much worse." A blond haired male said, looking concerned.

Emmett shrugged, "This way we have something against them. We can always do a swap or something."

A stunningly beautiful blond girl wrinkled her nose at me, "She smells disgusting."

"That's because she lives with werewolves Rosalie." The short spiky haired girl retorted with a role of her eyes, "Emmett untie the poor thing; I'm sure she already has a bad enough image of us. No need to make it worse."

Emmett pouted but obeyed the small girl and I sat completely still as he roughly pulled the gag out of my mouth and tore off the ropes binding my wrists and ankles. I didn't move, my eyes watching them cautiously and wondering what the hell I do now. The bronze haired male looked at me somewhat sympathetically.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." He said calmly, standing up and slowly approaching me.

Emmett had moved back to Rosalie and now the other vampire stood towering over me. I stumbled away, standing but even with that small advantage I had no hope. He took another step towards me and I realized with frustration that I now had my back pressed up against a wall.

"We're not going to hurt you." The blond haired male said gently, appearing next to the other.

My head felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces. The room around me started spinning and for a moment I realized that, adding to my nausea, I hadn't eaten since eleven and it was now well past five. I blacked out but the last thing I could register was the bronze haired male darting out to catch me.

A/N there is the second lot of the drama. Things sorted out and then this. Thanks for all the reviews. I've already written up to chapter 13 but I'm kind of stuck on fourteen…read and review.


	9. Negotiations

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Nine

When I finally woke my head was pounding viciously but I ignored it, the previous events rushing up to me in a startling line of snap shots. I bolted upright, staring in confusion at the room I was in; a large bed occupied almost half of the large room, rows and rows of CD's stacked neatly in a shelf and I realized that I had been lying on a black leather couch. Slowly I slid off, wrapping my arms around my bare arms and rubbing them, trying to gain back what little warmth I could. These were the times that having an incredibly high body temperature boyfriend came in handy.

Tears rose and threatened to spill over my eyes as I thought of Paul, how we had only just made up. Had he even noticed that I was missing? I would give anything to be back in his arms, to be safe and loved. I don't think I will ever forgive Quil and Embry for putting me in this position, after all this was their fault; if they hadn't of kidnapped Bella then I never would have been kidnapped.

As the full impact of what was happening sunk in I collapsed back onto the couch, my hands trembling with unsuppressed fear. Eventually I controlled myself enough to stand and make my way to the door. Hesitantly I opened it, my head peeking out slowly and when I saw that the hallway was clear I left the room, walking slowly down the corridor to where I saw a staircase. The house was completely silent and I became nervous, stopping at the top of the staircase and I got the strange feeling that I was being watched.

With a tight clenching in my stomach I turned around, my eyes widening in shock when I saw the bronze haired vampire behind me. I didn't scream but stumbled away, forgetting the large staircase behind me and I let out a small scream as I began to fall backwards. Ice cold hands shot out and stopped my fall, pulling me forward and setting me down on my own two feet. When I was on my own two feet I let out a shaky breath, staring cautiously at the vampire in front of me.

He chuckled, "Are you clumsy?" He asked.

"Only when I'm nervous." I admitted in a small voice.

He sighed, turning me gently and leading me back to the room that I had just left. "You'd probably be better off staying in here until we've figured something out." He told me. "Jasper's feeling a bit snappy."

I tripped hearing this and he caught me once again, "What?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry; he's gone hunting with Emmett." He said with a shrug as if he was talking about the latest fashion.

I wanted to ask when I could go home, if they would let me go but I didn't want to aggravate him. He turned to me, giving me an assessing look, "I live with one of the most infuriating vampires; nothing you say is going to come close to aggravating me."

"How did you know…?" Had he just read my thoughts?

He chuckled, "I can read peoples minds. It's my 'gift', you could call it. When a vampire is turned they bring with them the strongest human trait. Apparently I was good at reading people when I was human." He said with a shrug, "What's your name?" He asked gently.

With my mind still whirling from his revelation I didn't answer straight away, "Um, Arwene."

"I'm Edward." I bit my lip, my thoughts leading back to what Paul would be doing. Surely they would've noticed by now that I was missing. "They know you're missing." Edward said suddenly, reminding me of his ability to read minds, "They've already contacted us with numerous threats."

I huffed, forgetting for a moment that I was technically their prisoner, "Well it's their own fault. If they hadn't of kidnapped that poor girl then none of this would be happening."

Edward gaped at me, "You don't blame us for this?"

"You only did this because they took your girlfriend." I shrugged, sitting down on the couch and bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you how all 'bloodsuckers' are nothing but monsters that deserved to rot in hell."

"They didn't need to tell me." I muttered, shivering when I remembered the vampire that attacked me.

Edward looked at me, "What happened to him?"

I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Jake, Paul and Jared ripped him to shreds."

"The only way you can kill a vampire. Well, after you light the dissembled pieces on fire." Edward said lightly.

I screwed my nose, "I don't really need to know that."

He chuckled, "You and Bella would get along so well." He said and a destroyed look spread over his face.

"They won't hurt her if that's any comfort." I said, trying to cheer him up. I couldn't believe how relaxed I was around a vampire, considering the last time I met one it tried to eat me. But with Edward, I was relaxed, almost comfortable.

"I know they won't; mostly because of you." Edward said darkly. Those words sent shivers for a moment and for a moment I doubted my safety. "I told you before; we're not going to hurt you." He said firmly. "We don't hurt humans."

I relaxed again but I couldn't shake off the desperate need to be with Paul but then I suppose Edward probably felt like that about Bella.

"Do you want to call him?" Edward asked suddenly, a silver phone held out in front of me.

I smiled, truly grateful, "Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled kindly at me and a second later he was gone. With shaking hands I dialled Paul's mobile number, taking deep breaths as I waited impatiently for him to answer.

"What?" I heard Paul's gruff voice snap.

Tears stung my eyes but I blinked them away, "Paul."

"Arwene? Arwene, are you alright? If the bloodsuckers have done anything to you I'll kill them." He growled.

This time the tears did fall, "Paul, I'm fine. It's not their fault this is happening. If Quil and Embry hadn't of kidnapped Bella then they wouldn't have needed to get revenge."

"Arwene, are you sure you're okay? God, I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you to. I love you." I whispered.

Paul let out a frustrated sound, "I'll get you back Arwene. I love you."

"Can you do something for me?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to repay Edward for his kindness to me.

"What?" Paul asked immediately.

I bit my lip, "Put Bella on the phone."

"For the bloodsucker? Why should I?" He hissed.

"If it wasn't for Edward's kindness he wouldn't have let me call you." I said firmly.

Paul sighed, "I'll do it for you."

"Edward?" I called and not a second later he was in front of me. I held out the phone with a small smile, "It's for you."

Edward looked at the phone stunned and took it from me gently and disappeared. I lay down on the couch, waiting for Edward to finish speaking and closed my eyes in exhaustion. I was almost in a deep sleep when the door threw open, revealing a beaming Edward. I jumped up, my sleepiness still trying to over take me.

"What's going on?" I slurred.

Edward grinned, "Me and your mutt have come up with a trade off."

"A trade off?" I asked confused.

"Tonight we'll meet at the border and trade you and Bella over." He told me. "So you better get some sleep."

I had no objections as I lay back down, closing my eyes and succumbing to the warmth of sleep. I just hoped that whatever happened at this trade off ended well.

A/N so I thought I would be kind and update again. I'm seriously stuck, kinda, on what to do for chapter 14. Because if I skip to the last bit of my plot then that means that story is going to end sooner than I want. Any suggestions even though you haven't read the rest? Read and review!


	10. The Trade Off

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Ten

As I came closer to waking up I felt ice cold hands picking me up and something holding my hands behind my back. Groggily I opened my eyes, blinking away the remaining sleep until the room became clear. I was back in the lounge room, Edward standing next to me and the rest of the vampires present. It didn't take me long to figure out that my hands were once again bound behind my back but I didn't protest.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" The blond male, who I was told was Carlisle, asked.

They all nodded and disappeared, leaving me alone with Edward. I looked at him in confusion and I froze when he gave me a guilty look, holding up a blindfold and more duct tape. I wanted to protest but I knew that if I cooperated then I would be able to see Paul sooner. Edward took the message and he quickly sealed the blindfold over my eyes and a thick piece of duct tape over my mouth. I was breathing heavily when I felt no movement from Edward, wondering if he had gone anywhere and I almost screamed when I felt his cold arms encircle my waist.

I knew we were running through the forest, the cold air biting against my bare skin and I shivered; Edward's icy skin wasn't helping anything either. He stopped minutes later and I strained to hear what was happening around me. Everyone was dead silent; no pun intended.

Then I heard the familiar roar of Paul and Jacob's car not too far away and I became twitchy when I heard it cut off. I was squirming in Edward's grip, desperate to see Paul again and I could barely contain my excitement as I heard the multiple car doors slamming shut. I heard Paul's familiar dark growl and instinctively I tried to take a step closer to him but Edward held me back.

"Just wait." He murmured. "You'll be with him soon I promise."

"Evening Sam." Carlisle said courteously.

"Carlisle." I heard Sam reply stiffly, "Before we go ahead with the swap I think we should make a note of not kidnapping each others mates to get back at each other."

"I agree. Shall we?"

I felt Edward push me forward gently, "You'll have to go from here by yourself." He said quietly to me, "Just keep walking straight ahead and you'll be fine."

Edward squeezed my arm gently and let it go. Slowly and uncertainly I walked forward, feeling a slight brush of body contact next to me and I assumed it was Bella being past over. For a moment I doubted that I was getting any closer to Paul then I felt familiar muscular arms wrap around me, pulling me into a boiling body. I leaned into the contact, not caring if it wasn't Paul that I was hugging, simply relieved to be in familiar company again.

Hot hands gently pried the duct tape of my mouth, a hand tracing across my lips and I knew immediately it was Paul. He kissed me, not evening bothering to remove my blindfold and I pressed against him, feeling tears fall from my eyes. Gently he tore away the blindfold, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall, kissing every part of my face, his hands keeping me flush against him and I knew he wouldn't let me go. I winced, however as his hands pressed too firmly against my bound wrists. Paul noticed immediately, looking at me in panic.

"Arwene, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He questioned, his eyes scanning every part of my body.

I revealed my bound wrists as best as I could, "Could you take the rope off?" I sounded so pathetic.

Paul's eyes softened and he gently plucked the knot undone and unwound the rope, his large hand gently rubbing the raw skin. "If you ever go within five feet away from me I will throw you over my shoulder and kidnap you myself." He threatened.

"Paul, you can't keep me that close to you all the time. I'll need to shower." I said with a roll of my eyes but in love with the thought of Paul never letting me go. I shivered as a cold wind rose and I threw myself into Paul.

He grinned wickedly at me, "I guess I'll just have to join you." He whispered softly in my ear. "Are you cold?" He asked with a frown, pulling of his jacket and helping me into it.

I blushed but I was grateful for the warmth that Paul provided me, looking around to make sure no one else had heard. I was amazed to see the entire pack here, staring expressionlessly at the Cullens as though waiting for them to commit a murder. I glanced over at them, smiling slightly when I saw Bella back safely with Edward who was holding her very much how Paul was holding me before. I looked to Jacob, sympathy for my step brother welling up inside when I saw his heartbroken expression; he really was in love with her but I knew he hadn't imprinted on her. He would be fighting far more if he had.

"Come on Arwene." Paul murmured, gently pulling me away and towards his car, holding the door open for me.

I slid inside and watched as the rest of the pack filed into the other cars, leaving me and Paul alone. My attention turned to the remaining Cullen's who were talking quietly with Sam before they turned. Edward looked at me for a moment and gave me a friendly smile before picking Bella up and disappearing into the woods. Paul joined me in the car, turning on the ignition quickly and doing a U-turn and speeding down the high way to La Push. He cranked the heater up, looking over at me concerned.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded, my eyes feeling droopy, "I'm fine…" I murmured, my eyes closing.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, the warmth and smell of Paul providing a safe feeling for me. After a while I felt warm hands pick me up, cradling me into a muscular chest and I felt the gentle rock of their walk. I opened my eyes, blinking to regain my vision and I looked up at Paul.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

I felt myself placed on a familiar bed, my warm doonas tucked around me and Paul gently kissed my forehead, stroking back the loose curls from my face. A smile tugged at my lips and I was in complete bliss until I felt Paul move off the bed. I threw my hand out, grasping weakly onto his large hand.

"Don't go Paul. Please don't go." I whimpered, looking up at him. "Stay with me."

He smiled lovingly at me, turning back and quickly kicking of his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. I moved over, leaving enough room for him to lie down comfortably and the moment he was fully lying down I curled into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, gently kissing the top of my head.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispered, resting his head on top of mine.

I didn't argue, my eyelids dropping down immediately and I was soon in a strange dream. I was back in the forest, dark trees surrounding me and I stumbled through, desperate to try and find my way out. Fast, pale objects flew past me, confusing me and I seemed to end up going around and around in circles until a familiar setting reached me. I was up against a tree, a pale and blurry figure in front of me and for a moment I thought it was the same vampire as before but I could see the difference in hair colour but the blood red eyes remained the same. A feral snarl escaped the creature before a large wolf bear jumped on it, ripping it to shreds, blood pouring out of its mouth before it turned back to me.

I woke as the wolf lunged at me and I found myself staring up at Paul with large eyes, my throat unusually sore. As images from my dream caught up with me I instantly recognized who the wolf was; Paul. With a flash of fear I scampered out of the bed, heading for the door when a large and firm hand snatched my wrist and turned me around to face him, pressing me up against the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, sleep laced in his words.

I tried to tug my hand out of his grasp with no luck, "Paul, I just need some air. Let me go."

"Arwene, you were screaming. What's wrong?" He repeated his tone darker and serious.

"It was just a dream; a really bad dream that I don't want to think about." I said pleadingly.

He frowned, "So bad that you ran away the moment you realized I was here." He said bitterly.

"Paul…"

"Arwene just tell me." He said his voice hard.

I bit my lip, unable to look up at him. "I was in a forest, something was following me and then I was up against a tree." I felt him tense, recognizing the situation, "Then there was a vampire but it was a different one, a female. She was about to bite me when a…wolf threw her of me. He turned back to me and just as I woke he lunged at me." I ended with a whisper.

Paul clenched his jaw, and I could feel his gaze burning with anger, "And you think it was me." It wasn't a question, "What is wrong with you…"

A sharp knock on the door startled me and with a blush I turned away from Paul and opened it, revealing a serious Jacob. He turned to Paul, ignoring me completely, "There's another leech here. It seems the one that attacked Arwene had a mate."

Paul cursed loudly and turned back to me, "You're not to leave this house without me."

I looked at him incredulously, "So what, now I need your permission to go places? You're not in charge of me, Paul; you can't just order me around." I said hurt.

He turned back to me, a look that I had never seen from him glaring at me, "Arwene, you stay in this god damn house if you know what's good for you." He snarled, walking out the door and before I could do anything he had slammed my door shut and locked.

I stared stunned at the door, tears rising and slowly falling. I didn't understand him; he'd never treated me like this before. He had never spoken to me like that before and I didn't know what to make of it. One moment he was the most caring and loving person in the world and the next he was like a stranger. I didn't like this side of Paul.

Eventually I crawled back into bed, realizing that it was only four o'clock in the morning and I was just grateful that it was the weekend. I fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning with the after affects of my nightmare. I got up around ten, showering and slowly making my way out to the kitchen where I made breakfast, reading the note from mum.

I was home alone.

Sighing I sat on the couch and flicked on the television, channel surfing when there was nothing decent to watch. An hour or so later I heard loud shouting coming from the driveway. Recognizing Paul's familiar voice I walked outside, watching with confusion as he rounded on Jacob in anger. Without thinking I stormed up to him, grabbing his arm gently when he erupted in fur.

"Arwene, no!"

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a long pain slashing across my stomach and I reeled away from it only to feel the pain on my lower back. I let the darkness consume me as I fell to the ground; the only sound reaching me was a long howl of pain.

A/N the last of the drama. Or so you think. Anyways there is an explanation in the next chapter for why he did it and all that. So read and review.


	11. New Danger

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Eleven

I don't know how long I was unconscious for and I wasn't happy about the blinding pain that seared through me when I finally woke up, the pressure of lying on my back burning for reasons I couldn't comprehend. Slowly I opened my eyes, flinching at the brightness of the room and a small groan escaped me. Eventually the brightness faded, revealing the small white room with various machines next to my bed. The room was empty asides from these machines, no sign of life present and I couldn't stop the abandonment from rising from having no family here. I had expected mum to at least be here, considering I was in hospital but not even she was here.

As memories from what happened flew back into my mind I closed my eyes and tried to drown away the thoughts that kept lurking. Paul had attacked me. I had never been scared of him before, apart from that single moment of waking up after my nightmare and now I didn't know what to think. The way he had treated me before that was unusual and I wondered whether that was linked in some way.

I looked over briefly at the door as Carlisle walked in, not even caring enough to be scared of him. I didn't acknowledge him, remaining dead silent even with his careful questions.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his voice gentle. When I continued to simply stare out the window blankly he continued, "The police will probably check out your story."

I laughed bitterly, finally saying something, "And what do I tell them? 'Oh no, don't worry about the giant scars on my stomach and back. My werewolf boyfriend accidentally lost his temper for some unknown reason and decided to take it out on me; thanks for caring though."

Carlisle gazed sympathetically at me and I hated him for that. I didn't want pity, "I believe Emily told people she was attacked by a bear."

I didn't answer, returning my gaze to the window and waiting absently for someone familiar to come and visit. I kept waiting, and waiting and during that time I watched the day slowly go by until it was night time and there were stray tears. I couldn't understand why no one had come or even left a message for me.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I looked over, perking up slightly when I realized that it wasn't Carlisle coming back but Edward and Bella. Bella smiled shyly and I returned it, grateful for the company even if it was a vampire and his girlfriend, no fiancée.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

I smiled slightly, "I've been better." I winced as I shifted, "I really hate hospitals." I complained.

Bella smiled understandingly, "I know exactly how you feel." She said with a small grimace, "I seem to always end up in them."

Edward muttered something under his breath but smiled innocently at Bella when she looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes that quickly turned dazed under his gaze. I looked away, my thoughts immediately returning to Paul and trying to figure out why he hadn't come to see me.

"He can't come."

I looked over at Edward, surprised that I had forgotten about his ability to read minds, "Why?"

Edward looked a little guilty, "It's because of the treaty. Forks hospital is the closest and because Carlisle works here none of the pack can come here because of the treaty."

"No offence to Carlisle or anything but why didn't they just take me somewhere else?"

"Because as much as they all hate us they know Carlisle is the best doctor around and even better he knows the truth of what actually happened." Edward said with a shrug.

"Oh." That seemed the only response I had until another thought occurred to me, "Is ringing people against the treaty too?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Edward didn't respond, silent for a moment and just as he was about to respond Bella cut over him, "So how are you feeling other than anger?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

I winced again, "Well my stomach and back hurt like hell. They've got sharp claws; I'll give them that much."

Bella looked horrified at me but didn't say anything. Edward frowned slightly, looking at me intently, "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "I mean when I got home he was exactly how he used to be; kind, loving and overbearingly protective. I'd just had this really creepy dream and Paul was upset about it when Jake told him that the vampire that attacked me a couple of weeks ago had a mate. Paul got even angrier and told me I couldn't leave the house and the next day I heard him and Jake yelling at each other so I tried to calm him down when he phased." I was shaking slightly by the time I had finished.

Edward was frowning slightly, a worried look on his face, "Do you remember what the vampire who attacked you looked like?" I nodded, a mental picture coming up. I watched anxiously as he visibly tensed, grabbing hold of Bella's hand, "And they destroyed him?"

I nodded, "I think so; there was smoke." Wow, could that have sounded any lamer?

Edward stood, pulling Bella along with him. "We'll come back tomorrow to see you." He promised.

I opened my mouth to object when he quickly pulled Bella out of the room, leaving me alone and confused. Did he know the vampire that had attacked me? I fell back into silence, abandonment once again sinking through me even though I knew they couldn't come and see me. They could at least call me; I doubted a phone call would count as breaking the treaty.

Eventually food came and absently I picked at it, having small mouthfuls now and then but too dejected to actually eat anything. I ignored the concerned looks and comments from visiting nurses, my face entirely expressionless and for the first time in months I wanted to be at home in Australia. I wished we had never come here; that I was still able to have random movie nights where Sam and the others would just come over and talk, instead of watching the movie. It had been ages since I'd actually contacted any of my Australian friends, Sam included and I missed them horribly.

Sleep didn't come easy and sadly the nurse had to give me another dose of pain relief in my drip so that I would sleep. No dreams haunted me thankfully, and despite my reluctance to sleep previously I slept entirely soundly, forgetting my problems for the time being. They all attacked me the moment I woke however, reminding me of the pain and scars that I would now carry for the rest of my life.

I had just finished scoffing down the breakfast tray that had been shoved in front of me when there was a short knock on the door, Edward's head popping in a moment later. He entered slowly, holding the door open and I expected Bella to walk in after him and was shocked when three other familiar vampires walked in. Emmett, Alice and Jasper had, for reasons currently unknown to me, come to the hospital.

I blinked for a moment, not even the slightest bit worried about having four vampires in the same room as me, "What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not grateful for the company." I added hastily.

"Bella wouldn't let me take her shopping." Alice pouted, sending a dark look at Edward.

He rolled his eyes, "Alice she's spending the day with Charlie; I had no control over it."

"Sure you didn't." She muttered and then perked up, looking at me, "So we decided to come and see how you are. You seemed awfully bored in my vision."

"I thought you couldn't get visions of me?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

She smiled, "Normally I wouldn't be able to because you're future is always entwined with the werewolves but because you're not on the reservation and in Forks I can see you." She said cheerfully.

"Are you feeling better today?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "It's a lot better than yesterday that's for sure." I paused, remembering Edward's bizarre behaviour from yesterday, "What happened yesterday?" I asked with a frown.

Edward tensed slightly, "I needed to clarify some things on that vampire you told me about." He said slowly, looking unsure as to whether he should continue.

"Out with it." I ordered, crossing my arms and giving him a pointed look. He may be an invincible vampire but I was exhausted, abandoned and in a hell of a lot of pain. The bastard had better give me answers if he knew them.

A small smile appeared on his face at my thoughts, "Well as it turns out we did know that vampire. He's a tracker, no special power but there was one thing that did actually make him a threat." He admitted reluctantly.

I refused to show any signs of fear until I remembered that Jasper could feel everything I was feeling, "And what exactly made him a threat?" I asked somewhat weakly.

"His mate had a unique gift of being able to control people's feelings, a lot like Jasper, but could manipulate them into doing what she wanted. Basically she can control anything and anyone she pleases."

I gaped at him, "So what does she want with the pack?"

"She doesn't want anything with the pack specifically; just to get revenge for them killing her mate." Emmett said as though he was discussing his favourite game. "So she's going to make your boyfriend kill you; that's just a theory though."

I'm not too sure what happened after that; I think I had a panic attack. All I can remember was breathing become extremely difficult until I finally blacked out into peacefulness where there were no evil vampires trying to manipulate my werewolf boyfriend into killing me.

When I woke up I was alone again, besides from the random bunch of flowers beside my bed. The moment I saw mum's handwriting on the small get well card I looked away, not wanting to hear her excuses for not coming to see me. I had been in hospital for four days and I hadn't heard a word from her. Some parent she was.

"How are you feeling Arwene?"

I jumped, looking startled over at Carlisle who had randomly appeared. I hadn't even heard him enter the room, "I'm fine, I guess."

"All your tests look fine to me so I think I can discharge you." He declared, looking up from the folder at my bed.

I smiled without happiness, "Yay for me. Just how exactly am I supposed to get anywhere when no one from the reservation is allowed to come into Forks?" I said a little coldly.

"I'll ring your mother and tell her that only she can come." Carlisle said, unfazed by my tone.

Grumbling under my breath I nodded and sat back against the lumpy pillows slightly relieved to be getting out of the hospital. I just didn't know what to expect for when I actually did get home; what Paul come and see me then? Or was he still being controlled by the vampire?

Either way I knew I was in danger.

A/N so now she is slightly worried. There is the reason and the next chapter will have Paul in it. There's going to be a poll up on my profile or you can just tell me in reviews but in later chapters do you want Arwene to be pregnant earlier on or later? Let me know!


	12. Fighting A Losing Battle

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Twelve

Agitatedly I tapped my fingers against the metal seats outside the hospital, waiting impatiently for my mother to finish signing my release forms. The moment I had seen her I turned away from her, my eyes set in a dark glare and I shrugged of her apologetic hug. I wasn't going to let her of so easily, even if there was a stupid treaty preventing her from coming.

"Alright sweetie, let's go." She said, finally exiting the hospital and leading me towards the car.

I didn't respond, simply followed her to the car and winced as I carefully slid inside, the fragile wounds on my stomach protesting against the movement. I ignored the concerned look from mum, staring stubbornly out the window when I had settled in. We drove for a few silent minutes before she finally said something.

"The entire pack is at home waiting for you." She said lightly, looking at me from the corner of her eye, "They've missed you so much."

I didn't look away from the window, "I don't want to see any of them." I said harshly.

Mum looked like she was going to protest but she must have read the look on my face and decided against it, staring nervously in front of her. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the window and waited for the awkward drive to pass so I could crawl into my familiar bed without a worry. But I knew that wasn't going to happen; the pack will be there whether I tell them to leave or not. I just didn't know if I could handle it.

I tensed visibly when we pulled into the driveway, the front of the house so far empty and I studied it with narrowed eyes, assessing what could be waiting for me inside. Sighing I pulled myself out of the car before mum could get out and help me, a small sound of pain escaping me as I straightened. I paused there for a moment, recovering from the biting pain in my stomach and lower back. Eventually I began to move, ignoring the concerned look from my mum. I moved up to the front door, going slowly up the stairs and when I got to the door I momentarily forgot about the fact that the pack could be inside.

I was reminded of that fact when I pushed open the door, looking up from the ground in front of me and up at the faces of the pack. I froze, immediately standing rigidly in front of them with my eyes wide. Each of them wore nervous expressions, shifting slightly and eventually Sam took a step forward looking cautious.

I took a step away feeling my chest tighten, "Arwene, are you okay?"

I glared at him, "Am I okay? I've just spent the past week alone in the hospital after having my stomach and back sliced open by my werewolf boyfriend, found out that some vampire bitch is manipulating said werewolf boyfriend to kill me and you have the stupidity to ask me how I am?" I shouted.

They stared at me in shock, "Wait, what is this about a vampire manipulating…"

"I don't care anymore!" I shouted, holding my hands up in front of me, "I'm in a hell of a lot of pain; my stomach and back feel like they've been torn apart and I haven't slept properly in five days. I'm going to bed and when I wake up I want the lot of you gone."

With that I pushed past them, not even registering whether or not Paul was there, heading straight for my room. I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, trying to blink away the pained tears that threatened to spill over. Pulling myself together I slumped over to my chest of draws, gently peeling of my clothing and replacing them with loose, comfortable pyjamas and quickly brushed my hair. Slowly I made my way over to my bed, slowly setting myself onto the bed and continued to lie back slowly. Yet no matter how slow I went a burning pain shot up through my body.

I finally let go of the tears, quietly whimpering in pain under my doona. I knew I should get up to have the pain relief tablets but I couldn't move so I settled to silently crying. I tried and eventually succeeded in stopping the tears, falling into a restless sleep. It didn't last for long, waking when I heard my door open and close, soft footsteps heading over to my bed and a large body sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Go away Paul." I said quietly, turning full on to my side despite the pain.

A hand gently brushed the hair away from my face, "Arwene, you need to take your medicine." He said softly, ignoring my demand.

"Just leave it and I'll take it later…"

"Your mother said not to leave the room unless I had seen you take it." He said firmly, gently rolling me up into a sitting position.

I didn't look at him as he passed me the glass of water and the pills followed it. I took them quickly, not bothering to argue about that when the relief of the pills took away the pain and before he could say anything else I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I tensed as he pulled up the covers and lay down next to me, one hand gently resting on my waist.

"Get out." I said weakly.

He didn't answer, slowly bringing the hand on my hip down across my stomach where the bandages were tied firmly. I tried to move away from him but he just followed until I could no longer move any further and he was pressed firmly up against me. I squirmed, trying to push him away uselessly and it was no surprise that I was fighting a losing battle. I couldn't resist him, no matter how much I knew he had hurt me; I was in love with him and even if he killed me nothing would change.

"I know saying sorry isn't going to fix anything." Paul whispered in my ear, his voice breaking, "But it's the only thing I have other than how much I love you so for whatever its worth I'm sorry."

Sobs escaped me, racking through my small body, "I know Paul; it wasn't your fault."

"What? Arwene I attacked you. I knew exactly what I was doing…"

I cut him off, rolling around slowly, "The vampire that you killed…the one that attacked me, he had a mate. Edward says he knows her, that she has the power to manipulate people into doing what she wants them to do through their emotions. I don't understand it all but that's what I was told. She's using that to control you." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

He was silent for a moment and then I became aware of the soft vibrations coming from him. I looked up in fear, beginning to move away when his hand darted out to pull me back to him. "No, it's okay babe; I'm not going to hurt you again." He said soothingly. "You forgive me far too easily. After all the stupid things I've done."

"I love you; I can't keep myself away from you." I relaxed into his arms, trusting him completely and for a moment I wondered whether or now I would regret saying this. "I think I should go home."

Paul stiffened, "Arwene, you are home." He said firmly, his hands gently placed on top of the bandages.

"No, I mean back home; in Australia." I whispered, closing my eyes, "Please don't be mad. I don't mean forever, just for a week or two until things have calmed down, to give you guys a chance to find this vampire without worrying about it using me." I clarified.

He paused, thinking it over, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea." He admitted reluctantly, "I just don't like the idea of you leaving me for any amount of time."

"Neither do I but I need to go home, to see my sister and my friends. We're basically on holidays already so I wouldn't be missing out on school." I said softly, tracing my hand across the pattern on his shirt. I don't think I like seeing him in a shirt, not that he wears one that often, really only for school.

He kissed the top of my head softly, "I'll see what we can organise but you do realize that your mom may say no." I could hear the hope in his voice.

I looked up and kissed him gently on the lips, "I know you think that but I'm pretty sure after she's heard everything she'll be packing my bags."

"We'll worry about this in the morning; go to sleep." Paul murmured, closing his eyes.

I obeyed, glad that he had taken my decision so well. No dreams invaded my sleep, the presence of Paul calming me dramatically when I had thought it would have the opposite effect. I had expected myself to be disgusted by the simple thought of him, to scream the moment I saw him but none of that came. If anything I felt myself falling for him more, knowing that he would have to live with the reminder of his anger for the rest of his life through the scars on my body.

Talk about weird.

When I woke I was felt like I was burning but I didn't care, pulling further into the heat knowing that it was Paul. I felt a deep chuckle and opened my eyes, wincing from the ebbing pain in my lower back. Paul immediately worried, his eyes scanning every part of my body that his eyes could reach.

"What's the matter? Did I knock you?" He asked frantically, beginning to move away from me.

Grouchily I grabbed him by the collar, keeping him firmly next to me, "Don't you even think about leaving this bed if you know what's good for you." I murmured sleepily, "I'm fine; I just moved too quickly and the meds aren't working anymore."

He sighed with relief, resting his forehead on my shoulder, "I've already hurt you so much…" He trailed of, guilt seeping out of his voice, "First the incident with Alana, then you getting kidnapped and then I attacked you."

"Stop being such a drama queen." I said rolling my eyes, "First the incident Alana wasn't your fault entirely, more hers. Second it was technically Quil's fault that I got kidnapped because he provoked abnormal teenage behaviour from me and lastly you're being manipulated in to doing what some psycho vampire wants you to do, which just so happens to kill me so it's not your fault." I babbled, sitting up slowly.

Paul looked stunned for a moment before shaking his head and sliding out of bed, "Don't you think about leaving this bed." He said sternly, using my previous words against me, "I'm going to make you breakfast, well your mother will make it; I'll bring it in." He said with a grin.

I slumped back against the pillows, pouting slightly up at him. He smiled, awe and love radiating in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me, slow and gently. When he pulled away I fumbled out trying to pull him back for another kiss but he darted out of my room. With a sigh I sat back again, closing my eyes and allowing myself a moment to think about the previous conversation. I couldn't believe I had actually voiced those thoughts, ones that I had thought I would ignore.

But I couldn't, knowing that even if there wasn't another vampire on the loose I would still want to return home, even for a short amount of time. I needed the familiarity or simply proof that I really did belong here now. I didn't know which one I wanted.

All I knew was that there was no home without Paul.

A/N there is a good reason why Paul isn't more upset about what he did. Trust me you will know at about chapter 16. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have given me some inspiration for the chapters that I'm currently writing. Keep reading and reviewing. I'm closing the poll soon so vote!


	13. Back to an Old Life

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Thirteen

"This is absolutely out of the question."

Mentally I groaned, slumping back in my seat and rubbing a hand across my eyes. Just as both Paul and I had predicted mum had taken the news of my announcement terribly, currently pacing agitatedly in front of us. Paul was beside me, watching her with amusement and shock; no one in the pack had seen her act like this, she was far too arrogant to show some normality.

"Mum, I would be going alone." I said matter of fact.

That stopped her, looking relieved, "Oh, in that case I don't see a problem."

Paul gaped at her, "You wouldn't let her go because of me? What's wrong with me going with her?" He asked somewhat insulted.

"Because you are dating her, not to mention the fact that the vampire could follow you and that would be ruining the whole point of her going." Mum said smartly.

"Wait, how do you know about the vampire situation?" I asked surprised.

Mum sighed exasperatedly, "The boys contacted the Cullens and they told them about the vampire. If there's this vampire going after you through Paul then I want you two as far away from each other as possible until it's sorted." She said sternly, "Which means no sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night, no being allowed alone with each other and no secret meetings."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it missy. Now I'll ring your sister and you can stay with her; I've booked your flights so you'll be gone for two weeks. Your flight leaves on Monday."

I gaped at her as she turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen, picking up the cordless phone and punching away at the numbers. Shaking my head I stopped, gripping on to Paul's arm as I did so and ignoring the panicky expression on his face. I had been out of the hospital for two days now and he still treated me as though I was glass that was about to shatter from a small puff of wind. At first I thought he would relax after a while but if anything he could more and more overprotective. It made me wonder how close the vampire was.

"Ah, ah, where do you two think you're going?" Jacob said blocking the hallway out of nowhere.

I jumped, not expecting his sudden appearance and neither was Paul. He hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing, for once, and ran into me. I cried out in pain, my arms instinctively curling around my stomach in hopes to quench the pain. Both boys immediately reached out to me, carrying me between them over to the couch and laid me down. If Paul had been panicked before he was hysterical now, pacing agitatedly in front of me, his eyes never leaving my body.

"I'm fine." I gasped at last, trying to sit up but Paul darted forward and gently held me down.

"No, you need to rest. Do you need medicine?" He asked frantically.

I nodded, "And some water." I added, closing my eyes and opening them when he returned and smiled gratefully.

"I'm so sorry." Paul whispered, kneeling down next to me as I took the prescribed pain killers.

I gave him a stern look, "Paul, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident; those things do happen."

He was silent a moment, staring down at his hands. I grasped his hand, entwining our fingers and squeezing his hand gently; I knew he was taking the news of my departure hard. "I don't want you to go." He finally whispered, closing his eyes.

I was barely aware of Jacob sliding out of the room and I lifted my other hand up to wipe away the stray strands of hair dangling over his eyes, "I don't want to go either but I need to. You know I still have family over there."

He didn't say anything, just moved me so that he could lay down with me nestled in his arms. The drugs kicked in quickly, leaving me in a blissful state of numbness in my stomach and back. The added heat from Paul lulled me into sleep and I didn't wake even as someone moved me into my room.

The next few days after that were hectic. I had to finish of multiple assignments and had over three exams that I had to catch up with from my absence. Eventually my last night came and things were strained between me and Paul, so much that he couldn't look me in the eye. Everyone in the pack had come over for dinner, the boys bringing cards that they had made themselves. I laughed weakly when I saw it, not ready to see the humour in it; they had drawn a picture of a massacred vampire, her eyes replaced as an X just like in the cartoons.

I had started crying by the end of the night, hugging each of them goodbye and Kim. I was going to miss her; she had become my female best friend and she had helped me greatly since the attack, as had Emily. When all but Paul had left I went into the kitchen, still wiping the tears off my face and small sniffles escaping me now and then. I didn't know whether or not I wanted Paul to stay, knowing how hard he was taking me leaving already; I didn't want to make things worse for him then it already was.

"You okay?" Paul's deep voice called.

I turned, finding him standing in the doorway. With such a tall frame he had to duck his head slightly to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door. "I'm fine, I guess. It's not like I'm not coming back."

He moved away from the door, his hands placed in the pockets of his jeans and he stopped just in front of me, so close that I could feel the heat radiating of his body. "You're a terrible liar." He murmured, brushing some hair away from my face.

I closed my eyes, moving forward slightly so I could rest my head on his chest, "I just don't want to leave you."

Gently he pulled me into his arms, resting his head on mine. I lifted my head up, looking in his eyes and feeling stabs of pain at the sadness in his eyes. Slowly he bent down, placing his lips over mine gently. I lent into him, responding eagerly and I pressed rougher against him. He groaned picking me up and walking backwards into my room, pushing me up against a wall as he continued to kiss me passionately, one hand curled through my long loose hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tracing through the shaggy locks of hair.

"Oh god Arwene." He gasped, pulling away to kiss down my neck to my collar bone.

I closed my eyes in bliss, my mouth open slightly and I was unable to form a sentence. He brought his lips back up to mine, his kisses and touches no longer gently but filled with an overwhelming need. He stumbled away from the door, walking us over to my bed and half threw me onto it, following me immediately and didn't miss a beat in returning his burning lips to my body, kissing back down my neck. His large hand explored the side of my body and he let out a small noise of annoyance, pulling away for a moment with a heated look in his eyes.

"This shirt seems to be in the way." He breathed, his eyes never leaving mine and for a moment I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his burning hand come in contact with the sensitive skin on my stomach.

I gasped, the intensity of the heat startling me and causing me to arch my back into the contact, his lips returning to my neck. His hand rubbed small circles across the top of my stomach, reaching the bottom of my bra before sliding back down to my stomach teasingly. I whimpered, trying to adjust so he's hand would come in contact with a place we both wanted it dearly to go but he seemed pleased with tormenting me.

"Arwene, what are you…"

Paul jumped of me as my mother came barging into my room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Paul above me, her eyes wide in shock.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She shrieked, grabbing a metal ruler from my open school bag and storming over to him, whacking him repeatedly over the head with it.

My face was burning but I jumped up to aid Paul who didn't seem to know what to do, "Mum, will you cut it out?" I shouted, snapping the ruler out of her hands.

She whirled around, her eyes blaring at me, "If you weren't going away tomorrow you would be grounded for the rest of your life." She said, pointing her finger threateningly at me.

I rolled my eyes, my embarrassment slowly fading, "He was just saying goodnight."

"Yes, with his tongue down your throat." She cried.

At that moment Jake had just so happened to be passing by and stopped, a look of horror spreading across his face, "Was that really necessary?" He cried, "I'm scarred for life with the mental pictures."

With another disgusted noise he continued on his path. Mum shook her head and turned back to Paul, "I think its best that you head home." Paul opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed when she narrowed her eyes, "You'll see her tomorrow at the airport. She needs an early night sleep so say goodnight and then leave."

Paul nodded, still looking embarrassed and quickly hugged me, pecking me lightly on the lips. When he pulled away I pouted in disappointed and he chuckled lightly, kissing me once more before my mother sighed and he followed her outside. When he left I rubbed my eyes, feeling my exhaustion over take me and I was grateful for the chance to get a good night sleep. After changing into my pyjamas and brushing my hair I crawled into bed, falling asleep after mere minutes.

The next morning was a nightmare. Mum was fluffing around the house, an intense frown etched on her face and she could barely look at me without tears rising in her eyes. She kept checking and re-checking my suitcase, fearing that she may have forgotten something that I may desperately need. In the end Billy had to force her to sit down with the threat of throwing out all her tea sachets.

If I thought being in the house would be awkward then I was clearly mistaken for what the car would be like. Mum and Billy sat in the front and Jake next to me, his long legs sticking out awkwardly from being stuck behind the seat. The silence was awful, mum chatting uselessly about the weather and the difficulties I should expect when taking off. I knew there had been a reason why I had originally wanted to go with Paul, yet the thought of being reminded that I was leaving him was too painful.

I couldn't express my relief when we finally got to the airport; Paul was waiting by the entrance and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, securing me to him. Mum and Billy chatted away to fill in the silence, Jacob standing awkwardly next to them but giving me and Paul space.

"We'll get the bloodsucker, don't you worry." Paul whispered in my ear when the time came for me to go through customs.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears threaten to overspill but I didn't say anything, just nodded. He pulled me closer to him once again, kissing the top of my head before lifting my chin up with his hand gently, placing multiple kisses on my lips. I had already said my goodbyes to mum, Billy and Jacob and now that my final goodbyes were done I picked up my back pack and gave a final kiss to Paul before walking up to the gates.

The flight was terrible, my legs aching despite the multiple times I got up to walk around. I even considered lying down on the floor but the thought of being near someone else's feet changed my mind quickly. Eventually the plane landed and I was stuck in customs, waiting in that horrible line that never seemed to end. I was exhausted by the time I made it through, wheeling my heavy suitcase behind me. With tired eyes I searched blindly for my sister, smiling when I noticed her and the moment I was within arms reach of her she grabbed me and pulled me in to a bone crushing hug.

"Arrie! I can't believe you're here." Ella cried dramatically, throwing an arm over my shoulder and dragging me towards the exit.

I winced at the childhood nickname but didn't say anything, "Hey Ella."

She immediately rattled on about how much fun we'll have while I'm here but I knew most of it would be me at home alone and her at work. Being a teacher had its downfalls but I could easily catch the bus in to town to see my friends when they finished school. I didn't bother unpacking when we finally got to Ella's house, going straight to the bathroom and then to the bedroom reserved for me.

The first two days that I was back in Australia I basically slept and watched DVD's with Ella, not ready to get over the absence of Paul. Naturally Ella interrogated me about Paul, demanding to see a picture of him and teasing me endlessly on how hot he is. It was a typical Paul photo, his arm around me, completely shirtless and that sneaky grin on his face. Conveniently Ella changed the topic when I began to mope, picking happily at the tub of ice cream I had chosen specifically to distract me.

"So I'll be back at about six o'clock tonight." Ella said, "The bus routes are on the table and just make sure you get to my work by six o'clock. Have fun with Sam."

I was more than happy to see her go, loving her as my sister but she could be too frustrating. When she had left I finished my breakfast, taking my time to enjoy my shower. I didn't have to be in town for another hour and a half. The bus trip would take forty five minutes so I didn't have anything to worry about. However, after I had dried and straightened my hair I knew I was going to be late if I didn't leave.

As quick as I could I grabbed my bag, shoved my shoes on and darted out the door knowing that everything I needed was in my bag. The walk to the bus stop wasn't long, only ten minutes and I was just on time to catch the right bus, relieved that I wouldn't be waiting for an extra half hour for the next to come. The time passed quicker than I had thought thanks to my MP3 player, my music blaring out loudly. Nerves fluttered through my stomach as the bus pulled into my old school, the bus stop silent for the moment but I knew the moment it was lunch time there would be students swarming the area, desperate to get on the next bus in to the shops.

I waited somewhat impatiently for my friends to show, changing songs until I had something to listen to that would keep me distracted. This worked so well that I didn't actually notice Sam strutting over to me, and how I missed him was beyond me. His tall frame stood above mine, not as much as Paul's but enough that he had to look down at me. His dark blond hair sat in disarray on his head.

"Is your music more important to me?" He asked, mock insulted.

My eyes jerked up to his dark blue ones, a bright smile spreading over my face, "Sammy!" I cried, knowing he hated the nick name as I threw my arms around his lean waist.

"Arrie!" I threw back, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"I missed you." I said into his shoulder, closing my eyes.

He snorted, pulling back to look at me with teasing eyes, "I could tell from your myspace. I had better meet this hot guy of yours."

I blushed, "You'll just have to get a job and come and visit for a month."

"Why couldn't he come with you?" Sam complained, dragging me over to the bus line.

"Because he has school and work other than the small fact that mum completely refused the moment I told her I wanted to come back here."

"Why?"

"Because she thought Paul would be coming as well." I said rolling my eyes.

Sam laughed, "That is so typical of your mother."

"Where are the others?" I asked, not looking forward to seeing the rest of my friends. I'd gotten some comments from Mitch regarding Paul and I wasn't looking forward to listening to his insulting comments about him.

"They're meeting us there. Mitch was waiting for the second bus so he could bitch about you." Sam said conversationally, as though he was talking about the weather.

I sighed, "It's good to know that he hasn't changed much."

After that it was as though I had never left; we talked the way we used to, we laughed the way we used to and neither of us was awkward for a moment. That was until Sam questioned my sex life.

"So, how far have you gone with him?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I choked, "What?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "How far have you two gone?"

"Do we really need to discuss this?" I asked weakly, blushing when he nodded seriously, "We haven't done anything remotely serious. Mum walked in on us making out but that's about it."

"That's it?"

I looked at him incredulously, "How much did you think we'd have done? Paul's only just started touching skin."

"Really? How disappointing." Sam said.

I was about to respond when Mitch and the others arrived at last, everyone giving me hugs but I could see them giving me looks up and down, judging me as they had always. Mitch immediately hounded me about Paul and I refused to give any detail, not wanting to listen to him bitch about my boyfriend whom he had never met. Needless to say if Sam hadn't been there I would've killed Mitch within seconds.

My time in Australia didn't last as long as I thought it would, the days flying past and I didn't know where all this time way going. I still loved it here, being close to my family and friends but I missed La Push, missed being close to the sea and being around the pack.

It was my home now.

It was my second last night in Australia and I had finally had something arranged to see my dad, however his new girlfriend just had to come and meet me.

"Oh Liam, she's just so adorable." _Millie_ squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

I pulled away, glaring at her, "You don't need to touch me."

"Arwene be nice." My dad said warningly, wrapping an arm around Millie's waist.

I rolled my eyes, wishing for the millionth time that Ella had agreed to stay here. I had been about to retort with a typical 'whatever' when the phone rang. I excused myself, answering politely.

"Arwene?"

I froze at the comforting sound of Paul's voice, "Paul."

"How are you?" He asked his voice unable to hide the loneliness.

I felt guilty for leaving but I knew I had to, "I'm probably just as bad as you are. What's up?"

"Sam wanted me to assure you that we've gotten rid of the last bloodsucker. You're safe to come home." He said happily.

"That's good." I said earnestly, wishing I could jump up and down with joy but I knew my dad would think I was crazy, "I've got to go but I'll see you at the airport. I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'll see you soon."

With that we both hung up and I wanted desperately to be back with him. But as I turned I was reminded of my situation; stuck with Millie and my father.

"Who was that?" Dad asked lightly.

I watched his reaction, "That was my boyfriend, Paul."

He looked at me surprised, "What boyfriend?"

I sighed, wondering why I had expected anything else from him, "The boyfriend I've had since we moved to La Push. I'm sure I've told you about three times before."

"Don't talk to me like that." Dad said warningly.

I didn't respond, picking at the food in front of me. Millie and Dad tried to get further conversation out of me but in the end they just trailed of in their own world, forgetting that I was there. I was more than relieved to see them leave, sighing and crawling into bed. My last day was spent hanging out with Sam, shopping and staring at random people. Saying goodbye again was worse than the first time, knowing that I wouldn't see him for another few months until either one of us had enough money to visit the other.

Ella was just as sad to see me go but wasn't as blubbery when I crossed over to customs. The flight back was just as horrible as the first, time seeming to slow as my excitement to see Paul grew. I flew out of the plane the minute we could leave, searching quickly for my luggage and getting in front of the line to go through customs quickly. With my suitcase dragged behind me I had to try and carry my heavy back pack over my shoulder with not much success. As I stepped out of customs however a loud cheer broke out and I looked up, startled to see the entire pack, plus Billy and mum standing at the railings waiting for me.

"Arwene." Mum called, pulling me into a hug when she saw me.

Somehow my luggage was taken of me and I was passed around the group for a hug. Eventually I came to Paul who stared at me for a moment before yanking me into him and kissing me roughly, his hand entwining in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I had missed him so much; I don't know how I survived in the first place.

Home was with Paul.

A/N so I'm not really too happy with this chapter but it will do. Thanks for all the reviews and you have another couple of days to vote whether you want Arwene pregnant earlier or later so vote now!! Keep reading and reviewing.


	14. Back to a Normal Life

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Fourteen

"Come on, let's get you home." Paul murmured, pulling away and taking my hand.

I didn't object, allowing him to lead me outside while my suitcase was being dragged by Jacob who I could hear whining about something to Embry, probably his car. I was too focused on the feeling of my small hand in Paul's large comforting one, his fingers gripping onto mine as though he was afraid I would disappear. I leaned closer to him, forgetting about all of the past problems we'd encountered; Alana, the kiss, my kidnapping and then the attack. It never seemed to end but at long last everything was back as it should be.

"So how is your sister?" Mum asked, coming up next to me.

I shrugged, "Whining as always. She always finds something to bitch about."

"Don't talk about your sister like that." Mum chided, leading to Paul's car. "How is Sam?"

"He's good; I made him promise to come here when he's saved up." I said matter of fact.

"I suppose you'll want to get dinner on the way back?" Mum said looking knowingly at the closeness between me and Paul.

I smiled, leaning against Paul, "Yeah I'm starving."

Paul kissed the top of my head before opening my door and holding it open. I got in, closing my eyes for a moment as I waited for him to get in the drivers side. It wasn't long before he was in, the door and the engine was running. He pulled out of the airport, remaining silent and for a few moments I wondered if he was upset about something until I noticed the side glances at me accompanied by the small smiles.

"You don't need to worry." He said suddenly, his eyes on the road but I knew he was waiting for my reply.

I frowned, "What about?"

"The other bloodsucker; we got rid of her." He informed me.

"I know; you told me."

"Well I didn't want you to be worried about it." He muttered.

I looked over at him, "Paul, you know I don't blame you. The scars have healed fine; I'm fine." I added softly, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled at me, "I know I just wanted to make sure." He cleared his throat and I knew he was going to change the topic, "so what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like; anything is better than plane food." I said with a frown, remembering the horrid taste of the food. "You choose."

Paul thought for a moment before he nodded, continuing on the same road that I knew went into La Push. We stopped at a small restaurant on the side of the road for travellers, Paul ordering enough to feed ten people when it was only the two of us. I was so used to this though that I didn't say anything, just shook my head and laughed lightly.

We took our time eating but as I waited for Paul to finish the last plate of food I fell asleep, my exhaustion catching up with me. I barely remember warm hands lifting me from the plastic chair and carrying me carefully outside and placing me into the chair in the car. I didn't wake up even as the car started, resting my head against the cold window of the car.

I was left in a peaceful slumber, barely rousing even as Paul carried me inside the house, passing a very loud Jake on his way to my room. Groggily I opened my eyes as I felt myself laid gently onto a bed, looking up at Paul who was rustling through my chest of draws.

"What are you doing?" I slurred, sitting up only to have him gently push me down.

"I'm getting some pyjamas for you, and then getting your mother to come and help you change." He said softly, bending down to take of my shoes.

I ran my fingers through his hair, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look up at me. "Why do we need her? I think we're both capable." I whispered shyly.

Paul looked at me stunned, "Arwene…we can't…"

"We're not doing anything wrong Paul." I insisted.

He shook his head, standing quickly, "I've got to…go. I'll come see you tomorrow." He muttered, flying towards the door.

I watched him leave with a mix of shock, hurt and embarrassed that he had clearly been horrified by the thought of seeing me somewhat naked. With tears in my eyes I slowly changed, crawling back into bed and sleeping through the pain. I knew I would see him tomorrow and eventually I would get out of him what was wrong.

But that thought was wrong. When I woke up I could hear mum bustling around the kitchen just as she had always done. I yawned sitting up and rolling out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. After a long shower I emerged, my hair dripping wet and I was wrapped up in a towel. I wasn't expecting Paul to show himself any time soon so as I entered my room, still only in my town I was unaware of the large figure sitting on my bed.

I didn't look around my room, only going straight to my chest of draws and shuffling through them in search of something to wear. Dumping a pair of track suit pants onto the ground I pulled my underwear draw open, letting my towel drop to the floor as I pulled on my underwear, then my pants. I didn't think anything of the sharp intake of breath as I turned slightly to open the other draw, pulling out a bra I wouldn't normally wear unless it was the weekend. I was now only dressed in pants and a bra, the thick pink scars from my attack clear on my pale skin.

I froze as I heard another intake of breath, this time however I turned slowly, my eyes widening as I took in Paul standing stunned in front of my bed. Neither of us moved, too busy looking at one another incomplete shock. Then he broke it, looking down as though the site of me hurt him and the embarrassment and hurt from his clear rejection last night kicked in and I turned away, pulling on a clingy singlet top. Without looking at him I walked out of my room.

Or at least I tried.

I had just gotten to the door when Paul's hand shot out, wrapping around my wrist firmly and tugged me towards him. I lost my footing and stumbled, falling into him and he wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me pinned up against him and supported so I wouldn't fall. I refused to look up at him, keeping my eyes firmly planted on the ground as I struggled to get free.

"Arwene, stop." Paul murmured in my ear.

I ignored him, my breathing increasing as I used up all my energy and at last I slumped against him, my forehead resting just under his chest. His grip slowly relaxed but it was still firm enough that I wouldn't be able to escape even if I had the energy to try. The hand grasping my wrist released and encircled my waist as well.

"Why were you going to ignore me?" He asked quietly.

Bitterness rose up inside me, "Why did you leave last night? Were you so horrified by the sight me?" I retorted.

He jerked away from me, looking down at me incredulously, "Do you honestly need to ask me why I left?"

"Am I that disgusting to you?"

He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, "No, you have no idea how beautiful you are, how attracted I am to you. If I had of stayed last night to help you change I would've done something that I wouldn't be able to stop. Seeing you this morning…" He cut off, pausing, "I almost jumped you right then."

I blushed, not expecting him to admit that, "Then why didn't you? At least then I would know that you're actually attracted to me." I muttered, turning away to walk out.

Suddenly I found myself slammed up against a wall, Paul's lips trailing down my neck, across my collar bone and down to the dip between my breasts while his hands roamed under my singlet top. I gasped as he kissed me, his hands either side of my face, his tongue slowly slipping into my mouth. His kisses turned from slow and gentle to rough and urgent, his hands moving further to my bra.

"Why is it that your shirts are always in the way?" He whispered heatedly, his hands slowly dragging up the bottom of my shirt.

I muttered something incoherent, lifting my hands obediently so he could remove it, tossing it behind him. Not liking being the only one without a shirt on I decided to make things even, slowly dragging my fingers across his chest before unbuttoning each button until they were all undone and I slid the shirt of him. He pressed himself against me, the feeling of his bare skin against mine literally made my legs weak and they gave in. Paul caught me, never pausing for a moment with his insistent kisses and took me to my bed, lying me down and straddling my waist.

"Paul, mum and Billy and Jake…" I gasped, arching my stomach into his roaming hands.

Paul was kissing and biting on a particular spot on my neck, "They've all gone out." He whispered, tracing my jaw line with his nose.

Slowly his hand crept up from my stomach, right underneath my breast and ever so slowly he reached up to lightly rub circles over my right breast. Before he continued with his ministrations his hands went to my back, gently unbuckling my bra and sliding it of me. I groaned, arching into his burning hand and bringing his face back up to mine to kiss him roughly. He once again made his usual path down my neck, across my collar bone and then his lips went lower, down to the curve between my breasts. He switched the hand on my right breast to the left, resuming the gentle circles and just when I thought I couldn't handle anything else he slowly flicked his tongue against my nipple.

"Paul." I gasped, shaking as he continued with his agonizingly slow actions.

He didn't say anything but I could feel the grin on my flushed skin as he continued to graze his tongue over my breast and nipple. I didn't know what to do; I was lost in the bliss that was coming from Paul's touch, no where near capable of responding with more than the light gasps and moans. Without hesitation Paul switched his mouth over to my left breast, sucking relentlessly.

Eventually he pulled away, kissing down my stomach and back up to my mouth, kissing me slowly and firmly. With a small groan I pushed him off me, smiling slyly at his confused gaze which quickly turned heated once again as I laid down over him, kissing him and sliding my tongue into his mouth. Before he had a chance to respond I decided to torment him for once, kissing lightly down his neck, biting gently now and then. My fingers scraped down his muscled arms as I kissed and licked my way down his chest.

When he growled deeply I looked up startled, not expecting him to make such a sound and the next thing I knew I was pressed underneath him once more, my hands pinned above my head by one of his large hands. His eyes searched mine, a silent question and he looked unsure. I knew what he was silently asking me and as I blushed brightly I nodded, lifting my head up to kiss him.

I was lost after that, barely remembering Paul taking of my pants and his, feeling nothing but his burning skin on mine, the pain of him and then complete and utter bliss. Breathing heavily we both fell asleep, Paul tucking us under the blankets and his arms around my waist to keep me warm. We didn't even stir as Jake arrived home, that was until he barged into my room.

"Hey Arwene have you seen Paul?" Jake yelled through my door, stirring us from our sleep to wake enough to see him charge through the door. His eyes widened in shock as he saw us in the bed, my nakedness covered by the blankets but Paul's chest wasn't covered. His eyes took in the clothes thrown over my room and he glared at Paul, "Get dressed now." He snapped, walking out.

I looked at Paul who looked at me, "Do you reckon he's angry?" I asked biting my lip.

"I don't see why he should be; it's none of his business." Paul grunted, looking angered as he pulled on his clothes.

I got up, blushing as his eyes filled with lust at the sight of my body. I dressed quickly, not liking the look in his eyes. I took his hand and we walked out together, where we found Jake sitting at the kitchen table drumming his fingers on the counter top. Slowly he stood and pointed at the couch, the glare never leaving his face. Like two naughty children we obeyed, sitting next to each other without meeting my brother's gaze. Jake stood in front of us, looking all intimidating and parental.

"I should hope protection was used." He said at last, his tone indicated that he didn't expect us to say anything.

I froze, looking at Paul slightly nervous. He was mirroring my expression, looking guilty and the moment that Jake understood that look Paul was flown across the room with a raging Jake above him. I jumped up, backing away slightly from the angry werewolves and watched their confrontation feeling useless that I couldn't do anything.

"How the fuck could you be so stupid!" Jake shouted, throwing his fist at Paul.

Paul took the blow but not without returning the punch, "Stay out of our relationship Jacob."

Jake snarled in response, crouching, "She's my sister; how the hell do you expect me to stay out of it? What if she gets pregnant? Do you have any idea how much her mother will kill her?"

"Guys stop it." I said weakly, watching them fight. "Just stop it the both of you."

"Arwene, stay out of this." Paul said warningly.

Jake whirled over to me, his expression furious, "How could you be so careless Arwene? Do you have no respect for yourself?"

That hurt more than Paul's attack. I stepped away from him as his face changed from anger to regret, stepping up to me, "Arwene I didn't mean that."

"What right do you have to say something like that Jacob?" I whispered, "This was mine and Paul's decision and just because we didn't use protection doesn't mean that I'm going to be pregnant."

Jake sighed, "I'm just concerned Arwene; that's all. You're the only little sister I've had and I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Look Jake thank you but we both made this decision." I said indicating to a silent Paul, "I know it may have been stupid to do it without protection but I wouldn't exactly be upset if I did end up pregnant. Just keep your mouth shut around mum, please."

Jake sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I was an ass."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him before pushing him outside, "Don't you have some wolf meeting to get to?"

Paul and Jake both groaned instantaneously, walking for the door, "I can't believe Sam is being so worked up over patrol."

"Alright away with you." I said shooing them out the door, "I'll speak to you guys later."

When they were gone I sat around the house in peacefulness, knowing that when they did return it would be to eat every bit of edible food within distance and then demand more. I could only hope and pray that Emily feeds them as much as possible before they return. A few hours after the boys had left Mum and Billy returned and as another hour passed I wondered worriedly if something had happened. Then they returned.

I looked up with a relieved smile when Paul and Jake walked through the door but that smile faltered when I saw Leah, the pack's only female werewolf, walk in behind them. She gave me a dark smile and I looked at the boys in confusion. She had never liked me and I had no idea why, but I knew that whatever her reason for visiting wasn't going to be pleasant.

She turned to my mum, the smile turning into insincere remorse, "Mrs. Black I'm afraid there's something I should tell you about your daughter that I know she will deliberately keep from you, as will Paul and Jacob but I think you deserve to know."

"What is it Leah?" Mum asked, looking over at me wearily.

"Leah, shut your mouth." Paul growled and for the first time he sounded scared about something.

"Arwene and Paul had unprotected sex today; in this house." Leah declared.

Mum stared at Leah in shock as though she didn't know whether to believe her or not.

Then she turned to me in absolute fury.

A/N and if you think this is drama just wait until the next chapter. There is some serious unexpectedness coming up that I hope you will all like. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up!


	15. Falling Out of Place

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Fifteen

I stared at Leah in complete shock but well aware of the anger radiating of mum. I wanted to slap Leah; she could have just ruined everything for me and Paul. I didn't need to ask how she had found out; she must have phased the same time as Jake and Paul.

"Arwene, I can't believe you would do something like this." Mum hissed, her hands clenched by her side.

I looked at Paul and then to her, "Mum we didn't do anything wrong." I said weakly.

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, "Didn't do anything wrong? How could you be so stupid?" She shouted.

I closed my eyes, "This was mine and Paul's decision…"

"You had unprotected sex, Arwene." She continued to shout. "If you're pregnant you will be thrown out of this house." She screamed.

"Like you would be around enough to even notice if I was pregnant," I retorted angrily, glaring at her.

Then Paul stepped up, a strange look crossing his face. That same look seemed to mirror over Jacob's and for a moment I tried to think about when I had last seen that look.

"Arwene listen to your mother. It was kind of a slut thing to do; but then again you did give that impression a fair bit lately." He said dismissively.

I looked at him in shock unable to believe the words I had just heard. Jacob let out a booming laugh, bending over to slap his knee completely ignoring the stunned stare from me.

"Paul…what…"

"Oh come on Arwene do you honestly think what we have is a relationship?" Paul asked with a laugh, "You won't and can't leave me and you know it. I'm just sick of pretending that I have to be your 'boyfriend' when I can just take whatever I want from you."

Now mum's laughter joined in with Jacob's and looked around at them, wondering if they had all gone crazy until I realized they were being serious. Paul was smiling sadistically at me and with a final look up and down my body he turned on his heel and walked out the door followed by Jacob.

Mum turned back to me, "Go to your room and stay there." She said sharply, turning away and walking into the kitchen.

Numb I obeyed, walking somewhat zombie like to my room. My door snapped shut and I fell onto my bed, crawling under the covers and staring up at the ceiling. Nothing was as normal as what I had thought it to be; Paul had told me that the vampire was dead but was it really? Was the whole pack, including my mother, under the control of this deranged vampire intent on getting revenge? Or was Paul actually being serious, that I was nothing really important, just someone that he would never need to worry about leaving?

I didn't go out for dinner and when I finally submerged from my room none of the lights were on and the air as cold as ice. I was alone. Quickly I made a sandwich and ate it in record time, not wanting to risk being confronted by anyone tonight. I had a foolish thought that all of this would disappear once morning came and I hoped desperately that it would.

The school holidays was now over and today was the first day back for everyone. I hadn't thought much about how I was getting there; Paul usually drove me but I doubted that he would from what he had said to me. I didn't know whether I wanted to see him or not. Despite what he thinks I could survive without him.

It was a good thing I had gotten up early this morning because no one returned home. I walked the fairly short distance to school, ignoring the pack when I arrived. They were loitering in the car park, staring in my direction and it was clear they had been waiting for me. Each of them snickered as I passed but it wasn't until I heard a comment loud and clear from Embry that I knew something was really wrong.

"Do you think you can lend her to us Paul?"

All of them burst into laughter once again but I didn't stop, no matter how much that comment hurt. I needed to find a way to help them but I didn't know how. What could a tiny Australian do against the giant werewolves? I'd already taken my fair share of injures from them. I didn't know if I could handle anymore.

The first few classes past without incident mercifully but then recess came. I didn't even consider going out to where we sat at the benches, saving myself the pain that I knew would come if I sat with them. No one came looking for me.

For now.

It was just my luck that I had a double period with Paul and the moment he stepped into the classroom his eyes zeroed in on me. He grinned darkly at me and I knew things weren't going to be pleasant during this class. I turned my eyes away from him as he sat down across the room, his eyes never leaving me.

At some point in class we had gone onto the topic of relationships and Paul's grin grew sharper. I groaned internally, just waiting to see what horrid thing he'd come out with. My eyes widened at these thoughts; it had only been a day that he had been acting like this and I was behaving like this was a typical thing for him.

"Is sex a big part of everyone's relationship?" Paul asked suddenly, grinning still.

The teacher wasn't expecting this and stammered for a moment, "Sure, I guess; if you're at the right age." She added hastily.

Paul smirked, "Well then for anyone interested in knowing just how a successful relationship works sex is definitely the answer."

"And how would you know?" Someone called, looking back at me.

"Why are you looking at her? She can hardly be called my girlfriend; she's just some amusement that can't seem to stay away." Paul said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Blushing deeply tears crept up in my eyes and threatening to spill over. Everyone in the class snickered and hastily the teacher tried to calm them with little success. The moment the bell went I darted out of class, going straight towards the library but I was well aware of the whispers and giggles behind me. Choking back tears I fumbled through the crowd desperately and I had almost made it safely there when a large and familiar hand grasp painfully onto my tiny wrist, yanking me back to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul hissed looking down at me.

I winced at the grip of his hand, "The library." I whimpered, gasping when he tightened further.

"I don't think so." He whispered, pulling me down the corridor, "I'm not going to put up with people asking me where my girlfriend is."

"I thought I wasn't your girlfriend." I snapped back stupidly.

The corridor was empty as he whirled around, slapping me hard across the face. I stumbled back, hitting the wall painfully and shed away from me as he towered over me, his face centimeters from mine.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you little bitch." He snarled.

I sobbed softly, nodding my head in defeat; he was too strong and he had already bruised me enough. He didn't move for a moment then roughly pressed his lips against mine and when I didn't respond he twisted my hand painfully until I kissed him back. Putting an arm around my waist he forcefully led me outside to where the rest of the pack waited. Kim wasn't there and I knew I was alone.

"What took you so long?" Jacob asked, completely ignoring me.

"The little bitch decided she'd try and hide from us." Paul said, squeezing his hand into my waist.

I clamped my eyes shut, blocking out as much pain as I could with little success. Every bit of contact Paul had with me was rough and painful. I didn't know how much more I could take.

Jacob snorted, "Why did you run? Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He growled suddenly, his hand too darting out to slap me.

If Paul hadn't had me pinned so closely to his body then I would've fallen flat on my back. I couldn't stop the tears this time but I looked up, hoping to keep them as pleased for as long as possible. Jacob smirked and didn't say anything else after that. They left me alone after, leaving me to sit in the thumping pain from my head.

The last two classes past quicker than I had thought possible. I didn't have any classes with the others and I only had the pain in my head to keep me distracted from the cruel laughter of the other students. When I got out of my class Jacob's car was gone, as was Paul's. I walked home slowly, hoping that when I got there no one would be there but I was wrong to hope, seeing their cars as I walked up the drive way. I began to wonder if my taking time walking home would cause me more pain.

I was right to wonder that because the first step inside I was thrown across the room, Paul standing above me shaking slightly.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He shouted, bending down to hit me.

Weakly I put my hands up to defend myself, "Paul, please stop." I cried.

Paul ignored me and grabbed my arm, twisting it and I screamed when a loud 'crack' flew from it. I didn't need a doctor to know that it was broken. Paul shouted something at me, his arm flying towards my room and when I slowly got up he grabbed me, hauling me to my room and throwing me inside. I landed with a loud thump and barely acknowledged the slamming of my door followed by the sound of a lock. I lay there for who knows how long, crying softly at the pain in my arm.

I needed to get help; I needed someone that had the power to protect me from this violent group of werewolves. For once I needed protection from Paul. And there was only one family that I knew could help me.

The Cullens.

A/N now the drama is at its peak. I'm not going to get your hopes up because this story doesn't end too happy but don't worry there is a review. The poll is closed, I've made my decision. I've almost finished writing the story but I don't know if I want to start the sequel so check out the new poll on my profile. Keep reading and reviewing.


	16. Escaped and Safe

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Sixteen

I pressed my ear against my door, trying to figure out if there was any sign of Paul or Jacob's presence and came up with nothing. Deciding to take a risk I pulled on my black jacket, wincing at the pain in my arm and quietly pulled up my window, kicking my legs out and sliding out of my room into the chilly night. I had waited a few hours after being locked in my room and now it was dark enough that I could hide in the shadows hopefully long enough to escape.

When I was finally out of my room I crept quietly out to the front of the house, relieved to see that Jacob and Paul's cars were both missing. Sticking to the shadows of the trees I walked down the drive way and down to the main road, heading towards Forks. I knew it wouldn't be long before they return home and notice my absence. I couldn't delay; I needed to get to the border as soon as possible if I was to get any help.

When I was on the main road I once again kept to the trees, looking behind me now and then to make sure no one was following me. That and every little sound that came from the dark woods made me paranoid. I was scared out of my mind but I didn't stop.

I was getting closer, I knew that much because the forest seemed to get thicker. My breath hitched as a loud howl filled the silent air, fear grasping my stomach and I bolted, running as fast as I could with a broken arm. Behind me I was well aware of the fast thumping of large paws, ragged breath and growls. The boundary line was so close; I was almost there.

I screamed as a large fury animal jumped on me, sending me sprawled on the ground. I turned around, only to find wolf Paul above me with his teeth bared angrily. I crawled backwards, my hands searching desperately for something to grab hold to and eventually the got hold of a long thick stick. With as much energy as I could muster I whacked the wolf over the head, sending it reeling back in shock.

Adrenaline pumping through me I jumped up, bolting to the boundary line and as I past over it Paul stopped, snarling and howling in anger. I sighed with relief, feeling safe for the first time. Paul growled again, his eyes trained on me and I back away hesitantly; had I underestimated him? Would he really break the treaty? As I continued to back away I bumped into something cold and hard.

Screaming I turned around to hit whoever it was, my hands caught effortlessly by cold iron hands. Struggling I tried to get free, eventually calming down to the point where I could look up. When I saw it was Edward I burst into tears, falling weakly into his arms. He stared down at me in shock then over to the werewolves that had gathered and were pacing angrily at the line.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered to me, looking unsure as to what he should do.

I shuddered, "I don't know; they've been acting…like…I don't know. Please don't send me back." I begged.

Edward nodded, taking my hand but withdrawing from the contact when I gasped, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Paul broke my wrist." I muttered.

Edward looked at me in shock, "But you're his imprint…"

I looked away, my gaze finding the werewolf that had done this to me and I nodded. Gently Edward picked me up and we were running quickly through the forest and seconds later we were in front of his house. He put me down gently, leading me inside where the rest of the family was already gathered, Bella included.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned at the bruises on my face and my arm.

I laughed weakly, "Paul and Jacob decided it would be fun to hit me and I didn't get home to Paul quick enough so he broke my arm." I could hear the hysteria rising in my voice.

"But you're his imprint." Bella said shocked.

I shook my head, "It's not their fault; at least I hope its not. That vampire, the one that wanted revenge on me, they told me they had killed her. But after a day after I had gotten home they all started acting how Paul had. I mean for the first day Paul and everyone was great and then they all changed. I think she's still alive and controlling them."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Jasper said quietly, looking somewhat impressed at me.

"So am I. You're not going to send me back are you?" I asked hesitantly, looking unsure. Why would they want unnecessary trouble?

Carlisle shook his head, "We wouldn't send you back knowingly into danger."

"Where is she going to stay though?" Jasper asked.

"She can stay at my house." Bella suggested.

Carlisle shook his head, "It's a kind offer Bella but it would be too easy for Jacob to take her back. There's no treaty stopping him from going to your house."

Bella gazed apologetically at me and then at Edward, "Well Edward's at my house at night." She added.

Alice perked up, "Well then she can just stay in Edward's room." She claimed.

Edward nodded, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist, "That sounds like the best idea."

"Thank you." I said sincerely. I paused for a moment, thinking back to the 'gifts' Edward had told me about. "Alice, why didn't you get a vision of the vampire doing this?" I asked curiously.

She blinked, "Didn't Edward tell you?" She asked, looking somewhat accusingly at her 'brother'. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes, "For some reason I can't get visions of werewolves. Let me tell you it was a shock seeing you appearing at the border. It's a good thing that Edward can run fast."

I thought this over for a moment, "If the vampire's coming after me then wouldn't she change her plans and leave the pack alone?" I asked, slightly hopeful that they would be okay.

"It's possible but there have been no changes yet." She said.

My shoulders slumped slightly and I looked down, finally noticing the odd angle my hand was due to my wrist. Edward moved forward, taking my wrist gently and assessing it.

"It's definitely broken." He said grimly.

Carlisle stepped forward, taking my wrist out of Edward's hand and nodding his agreement, "It'll need to be put back in place." He said, looking at me.

I winced at the pain that I knew was going to come but I nodded my assent. Quickly Carlisle twisted my wrist back to its original position and I was grateful for him doing so. Esme handed him a clean bandage and he set about wrapping it up tightly.

"Keep this on all the time." He said sternly, "And your wrist should set in about a month but you'll still need to be careful with it."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

Edward stepped up to me, "Come on, I'll show you where you can take a shower and sleep."

I nodded and turned after him, Bella already up the top of the stairs. I fumbled slightly half way up and Edward had to grab hold of my elbow gently to steady me. I blushed and mumbled a thank you, continuing my path up the stairs. Bella smiled understandingly at me and I remembered that she was clumsy as well, perhaps clumsier then I was. I smiled back and now that I thought about it, Bella and I had more in common then I had actually thought. For example the both of us are completely in love with a supernatural being, even if they are enemies, and we would both do anything for them. Of course she had the option of being turned into one of those supernatural creatures and I didn't need to ask whether they were going through with it or not.

Edward grimaced when he heard that last thought, "Yes, please don't mention it to her."

Bella frowned in confusion, "Mention what?"

"Oh, only the fact that you want to be turned into a vampire." I said lightly, shrugging.

"You aren't bothered by that?" She asked, biting her lip.

I frowned, "Why would I be bothered by that?"

"If she's turned into a vampire then you two would be technically sworn enemies." Edward informed me.

I shrugged, "That's your rules with the werewolves. Do I look like a werewolf to you?" With a smile he shook his head, "Exactly, therefore I'm excluding myself from your little rules."

Bella smiled at me and made her way over to Edward's cupboard, disappearing into it and returning a moment later with a bundle of clothes. Next to me Edward handed me a towel and gently led me over to a door connecting to their room. Bella placed the clothes on the bench in the bathroom and gave me a final smile before disappearing so I could shower in peace. I showered as quickly as I could, enjoying the hot water burning my skin and taking my mind of everything.

For the remainder of the week I stayed in the Cullens house, too terrified to leave the safety of their house in fear that somehow the werewolves would find me and take me back. I had plenty of fun with the vampires however. Emmett provided much useful distractions, whispering things about Edward whenever he was with Bella just to see her blush. Needless to say I had grown fond of all of the Cullens, even Rosalie who grudgingly let me watch her work on the cars.

I was finishing up in the shower, pulling on the comfortable pyjama pants and singlet top that Bella had leant me. Slowly I crept out of the bathroom, slightly unnerved by the silence in the house. I knew these vampires well enough to know that something was being planned if the house was silent.

I jumped, barely restraining myself from shrieking as I turned to face the bed only to find Alice sitting on it, beaming at me. "Bloody hell you scared the shit out of me." I breathed, walking over and sitting next to her.

She smiled, "I have great news!"

I looked at her wearily, wondering what the hell a vampire could consider 'great news'. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well Bella has been completely ditching me for Edward so she finally agreed to go shopping tomorrow. This is the perfect thing to take your mind of those stupid mutts." She said cheerfully.

I looked at her doubtfully, "Alice I have no money, I'm still covered in bruises from my boyfriend and brother and I'm possibly pregnant and still being hunted down by a crazed vampire. Do you honestly think taking me shopping is going to take my mind of it all?"

Alice blinked and then pouted, "Don't spoil my fun Arwene. I've had this planned all week and you will not spoil it or try to get out of it."

I opened my mouth to object but sighed when Alice gave me a dark glare, "Fine, I'll go."

The next morning, which I had been hoping to sleep in, I was rudely awoken by a bouncing Alice. I rolled over, grumbling and for a moment I foolishly thought she had left. That was until the doona was ripped from me.

"Up you get Arwene. Stores open in one hour." Alice chirped, walking out the door with my doona.

Desperate to get warm again I flew to the shower, stepping in when the water was scalding to get rid of the iciness spread over my body. Cursing Alice I stepped out of the shower, grudgingly putting on the clothes that she had so kindly put out for me. I was careful going down the stairs, having a similar problem with them as Bella. Emmett snickered as he watched me walk down slowly, not stopping even as I gave him my best death stare.

"We're going to have breakfast there." Alice said to me quickly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door.

I was not going to have a good day.

A/N so I decided to update quickly. Thanks for all the reviews and the next chapter will explain everything. Also I need your opinions. Hypothetically if Arwene was to be pregnant would you prefer her to have twins or not? Boy or girl and names? Keep reading and reviewing.


	17. Captured

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Seventeen

I ignored Alice's whines as we drove, letting my dropping eyes close peacefully and falling into a light sleep to prepare myself for the onslaught of shopping that I knew was going to come. I didn't mind shopping but I had heard enough shopping horror stories from Bella to know that it wasn't going to be fun. I liked shopping in small, controlled amounts; not crazy vampire amounts.

I groaned when Alice poked me until I opened my eyes, glaring at her and eventually sliding out of the car. I stumbled slightly, my head wanting nothing more than to go back into the warmth of her car and sleep but Alice could be kind for only so long. She did, however, give me and Bella one kind act by letting us have breakfast first, so we took our time much to the frustration of Alice.

"Alice we can't walk that fast." Bella argued as Alice dragged us physically into the shops, her patience coming close to snapping in half.

She growled, "I don't care; you two have taken enough time away from me. I have three people to shop for and only six hours left thanks to you two."

Bella and I resisted a small snicker, amused by how seriously Alice takes shopping. I had foolishly hoped that Bella had been exaggerating when she said that Alice was a shopping freak and had quickly found out the horrible truth. Alice shopped ruthlessly, going to all the expensive fashion shops and buying us over the top priced clothes that could easily be found in a discount store. I soon found out why she did this, seeing the look on Bella's face when she saw the price and how stressed she became when she discovered that it was being bought for her. The one thing Bella had any control over was the shoes, refusing to go near high heel shoes.

Finally we convinced Alice to let us rest, reminding her of the fact that she was shopping with humans and not other vampires. She grumbled and let us go search for human food much to our relief. At some point I separated from Bella, lost within the crowd of hungry humans and soon it became too much, going to the point where I could no longer find where Alice was sitting.

I forgot about food, an uneasy feeling settling over me as I pushed through the crowd. For one moment I thought I spotted Alice and as I struggled to get to her a large hand clamped over my mouth, another snaking around my waist.

My eyes widened in terror, feeling the familiar burning skin and I struggled to get free but it was useless. I stopped as the hand around my waist tightened painfully, squeezing the air out of my lungs and I whimpered, feeling tears rise as I was dragged away from the food court and out to an abandoned part of the car park. A blue van was the only thing present, the doors open and the engine running.

My captor threw me in and followed, closing the doors in time for the van to zoom off. I sat up, breathing heavily as I took in the sight of Paul. His eyes stared vacantly at me, a dark smile on his face. Without taking his eyes of me Paul grabbed a piece of thick rope, grabbing hold of my ankle and dragged me to him, ignoring my struggles and tied the rope tightly around my ankles. Without hesitation he grabbed another, flipping me over and tying my arms behind my back.

"Paul, please stop." I cried, pain searing up from my sore wrist.

"Shut up."

I cried and pleaded, begging him to let me go and it wasn't long before he growled, grabbing a long cloth and shoving it in between my teeth, tying it of behind my head. I sobbed continuously, wondering fearfully what was going to happen to me. I was relieved that so far Paul hadn't been physically violent with me.

Then the van stopped.

He grabbed my arm, roughly hauling me up and he seemed to have forgotten that my ankles were tied. They scraped across the harsh ground as I tried to gain some type of footing only to have it lost. We were somewhere in the forest, the small hunt in front of us the only building present. Once inside I was dropped into a cold room, the sound of Paul's footsteps fading as he walked away from the closed door.

I slowly managed to crawl my way over to the corner, curling myself into a ball and shivering. How could this have happened? The moment I finally trusted myself to be able to go out into public I'm snatched away. I looked up as the door opened, Paul striding back in and without any comment to me he tore the gag out of my mouth and took the rope of my ankles.

"Get up." He barked, yanking my arm.

I obeyed, stumbling as he led me out of the room and down a long hall. We entered another room where the rest of the pack stood as well as an unfamiliar female who was inhumanely beautiful with long blond hair and red eyes. Fear over powered me as I realized who she was.

The vampire who is trying to kill me.

"So this is the famous Arwene Black." She said softly, staring at me with cruel amusement. "You've been quite the person to torment."

"Why?" I managed to whisper, crying out when Paul twisted my hand.

She glared at me, anger over taking her, "Because of you my Jack is dead. I figured a mate for a mate."

"But they said you died." I said in confusion.

She laughed, "They were still are under my control. I can make them act as they would normally, show the love that they would normally have for you but it's all fake. And the moment I let them go they won't remember a thing and the only conclusion to your death will be blaming the Cullens."

I was horrified at that thought, knowing that she wasn't bluffing and my death would cause a break within the treaty. I glared at her, furious that she would pass the blame onto them, "What, are you too afraid to tell them the truth?" I spat.

"No you stupid girl; I just want to cause even more trouble." She said, grinning. "Now I've had enough of all this talking. I've waited long enough to kill you."

I closed my eyes as the first blow sent me flying into the wall, landing painfully. I waited for the next until it never came. I opened my eyes, staring in shock at the Cullens fighting against the pack while Emmett ruthlessly fought her, clearly winning. As piece by piece was removed each of the pack members stopped fighting the other Cullens, looking in confusion at what was going on around them. Their eyes fell on me and immediately turned confused.

Paul stepped up to me, looking confused, "Arwene, what's happening…"

He cut of as I tried to crawl away from him. I didn't know whether or not he was really Paul and after everything that had happened I couldn't be near him. Edward appeared next to me and gently took of the rope around my wrist and helped me up. I hid behind him as Jacob stepped up, looking horrified as well.

"What happened?" He asked.

As Carlisle told the pack everything I watched their reactions change from stunned to horror and each of them turned to me at the end. I couldn't look them in the eye and I had no idea how I was going to last being surrounded by them again. Carlisle looked to Sam when he saw my reaction to them.

"Perhaps it would be best if she came and stayed with us tonight?" He suggest calmly.

Sam shook his head, "I would prefer to get this straightened out tonight. She needs to get used to being back around us."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, no." I said, stepping away from them and looking pleadingly at Edward. "Please no."

Paul stepped up slowly, "Arwene, we're not going to hurt you." He whispered, looking at me with such love that I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never let him go.

He took another step forward, "Arwene, I promise nothing will happen." He said softly.

My head snapped up and anger over took me. I clenched my fists at my side and glared at him, "Nothing will happen? It's a bit fucking late, don't you think." I snarled, watching as he reeled back in shock, "Not only have you attacked me on more than one occasion but you've humiliated me at school, kidnapped me and you want me to believe nothing will happen?"

"Arwene…" Sam tried.

"Don't you even think about saying anything." I snarled, "I'll go home but if you think I'm going to forgive any of you then think again."

They had plenty to make up for, controlled or not.

A/N if you think peace is coming then you are seriously mistaken. I have started the sequel but I don't have a name. When I have finished this story (in about three more chapters) I would appreciate ideas for a story title. There is a happy ending…just not the one you all want but don't worry…everything is eventually made up in the sequel. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas about the 'hypothetical' pregnancy :P


	18. Out of Control

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Eighteen

Almost unwillingly I got into a car with Jacob, refusing however to sit in the front next to him. It had taken a lot of convincing on Sam's part to keep Paul from coming with us, eventually convincing him to let things cool before he tried anything. I was grateful for that at least; I knew I may be being a bit harsh with them; they had been controlled after all but I couldn't shake of the fear every time I was with them.

Jacob glanced in the review mirror every so often as though he was checking to make sure that I was still there. I ignored him, staring at the dark shapes speeding past me and wondering how I would deal with mum. I jumped out of the car the moment he stopped in the driveway.

"Arwene, wait please." Jacob called, catching up to me quickly with his long strides.

He grabbed my arm and I froze, waiting for a blow to come, "Let go." I whispered, unable to look at him.

Immediately he released me, looking aghast, "Arwene, please I didn't mean to hurt you." He said desperately, "I don't even remember it…"

I couldn't respond my throat stiff and I ran past him into the house. Inside mum was waiting, looking confused and scared at me and I realized that Sam must have called her. "Arwene…"

I shook my head, dodging past her and slipping into my room. I fell on the floor, my back pressed up against the door and I sobbed, unable to keep myself in check any more. I jumped as warm hands gently reach out, wiping back the hair away from my face. I looked up; trying to crawl back and I realized that Paul had jumped through my window.

"Arwene…please." He whispered his eyes burning with self hatred and pain.

I allowed myself to be picked up and cradled against a hard warm chest until I remembered everything and I tried to push away from him, tears streaming down my face. I continued to push until eventually they turned to punches until I fell weak against his chest, sobbing.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"Arwene, stop this." He said firmly, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, Paul." I snapped, twisting in his arms.

"Arwene everything after the moment you were taken by the Cullens is a complete blur. I remember nothing, nothing!" He exclaimed, "And I can't make things right if you keep pushing me away."

I didn't respond my head twisted away from him as I remembered everything that had happened since I was taken by the Cullens. I felt safer with a coven of vampires then I did with my own boyfriend. He had attacked me on more than one occasion and kidnapped me.

"Arwene…please." He begged.

I sighed, closing my eyes, "Please Paul, I just need some time." I whispered, "Logically I know that everything that had happened wasn't your fault that you were being controlled but I can't seem to over lap the memories of everything else that happened."

Paul was silent for a moment and hesitantly I peeked up at him, "Alright, I'll give you time. But you know that I love you, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I whispered, gently tracing my hand over his cheek, "I just need to get over what happened…I need to take things slowly."

He nodded, "I understand, I'm just so sorry…for whatever I did."

Gently he kissed my forehead and laid me down on my bed, tucking the doona around me. By the time he was out the window I had fallen into the first peaceful sleep in weeks. Weeks past and things between me and the pack remained tense, not knowing what to say to each other and they were still accepting everything that had happened. Paul had been considerate however, giving me as much space as I needed, going back to simple hugs and small kisses to show his affection, taking me on peaceful dates. If anything I found myself falling even more in love with him.

Then it started to happen.

Mornings became the worst part of the day for me, an awful feeling spreading through my stomach and I began throwing up each morning. It wasn't until two weeks had past before Paul discovered me hunched over the toilet puking my guts out.

"Arwene? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, pulling my hair back and rubbing my back soothingly as I continued to vomit.

Finally I stopped, leaning back against him a crying softly before gathering enough energy to stand up and brush my teeth. I didn't look at him, my mind reeling with lame excuses of what could be happening to me but I already knew the truth.

I was pregnant.

After finally convincing Paul that I was okay I snuck out of the house, my side bag tossed over one shoulder and I made my way to Forks, going to the one place where I couldn't be recognized. Entering the small pharmacy I went over to the one section that I thought I wouldn't have to enter until I was at least in my mid twenties; clearly I was wrong. I stared at the various packets in front of me, wondering which would be the best to choose and I became so focused on my embarrassing task that I didn't notice the godlike figure beside me until I sighed and looked up.

Edward looked at me kindly, "If you want to save yourself the money then Alice has already seen the result."

I stared at him, my breathing becoming heavy, "And?" I whispered.

"It'll come out positive." He said softly, gently grabbing hold of my elbow and leading me out of the pharmacy, "Come on, Bella's waiting in the car."

I allowed myself to be led, overcome with the shock of my pregnancy and I began to think panicked, of how Paul would react, how my mother would react. I was sure I would be kicked out of home, no matter how guilty she still felt over everything. She wouldn't look past this.

I didn't react as Edward gently pushed me into the car, Bella watching us with curious eyes that quickly turned nervous as she saw my pale expression. "What's wrong?" She asked when Edward had started the car.

He didn't say anything, looking back at me in the review mirror, a silent question and when I nodded he responded quietly, "Arwene's pregnant."

Bella's mouth opened in an 'o' shape before she closed it, turning around to give me a smile, "I'm sure it can't be that bad." She said comfortingly.

"Well the pregnancy part isn't the bad thing." I muttered but I knew she heard me, "My mum will kill me though; she'll kick me out."

"You don't know that…" Edward tried but I cut across him.

"That's the one rule both of my parents agreed on; if any of us gets pregnant then we're out of the house." I said quietly staring out of the window.

Neither of them spoke, Edward zooming through the deserted streets until he finally stopped in the middle of the road. It took me a moment to realize that we were at the boundary line and I looked pleadingly at him.

"I can't see them; not yet."

He shook his head, "They rang us before you had even crossed over the treaty line. Paul's coming now." He said, nodding his head to a spot in the woods.

Paul appeared, wearing only jeans and standing nervously at the line. Sighing I opened the door, turning back to Edward with a dry smile, "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later."

The moment I stepped over the boundary line Paul took me in his arms, hugging me tightly to his body, "Are you okay?" He asked frantically, searching for any signs of injury, "You're not still sick are you?"

"I'm fine but we need to talk." I whispered, twisting my hands tightly, "It's important."

If he was frantic before he was freaking out now but he nodded, taking my hand and gently taking me into the forest. I had always hated walking along the edge of the forest, too many memories of the night where I had escaped but I felt safe with Paul again.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked as we walked, our hands entwined.

I took a deep breath, still wondering whether or not to tell him now. "Well…I don't want you to freak out okay? Well I know you'll freak out but I don't want you to freak out too much." I babbled.

Paul stopped me, grabbing my face in his giant hands and kissed me, "Arwene, calm down and just tell me. I'm not going to freak out." He promised with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered clamping my eyes shut so I wouldn't see his reaction. Hesitantly I opened my eyes slowly, looking accusingly at him when I saw his expression, "You said you wouldn't freak out."

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" He said stiffly, "Arwene, we haven't even had sex."

I stumbled away from him, staring at him in shock, "Excuse me?"

"We haven't had sex." He said firmly, his tone turning to ice, "So I don't see why you're telling me about it."

"Paul, we had sex." I said hurt that he would think I'd cheated on him, "It was before I ran away." I paused, thinking back to that time, "Which is why you can't remember." I sighed.

"Arwene, if we'd had sex, I think I'd remember it." He snapped, his arms shaking, "Just tell me who it was, I deserve that much."

"How can you think I'd cheat on you?"

"Quite easily considering we haven't even had sex." He shouted, "You've been going out behind my back for almost a month, haven't you? And of course, feeling guilty about everything that had happened I gave you space just so you could go screw some guy."

"Paul please I haven't…" I whispered, feeling my chest tighten painfully.

He laughed darkly, "You're nothing but a lying bitch." He snarled, "I imprinted on a lying, selfish bitch that can't even admit to cheating on me. Don't think that because you're my imprint that I can't live without you."

With a final glare at me Paul lunged into the giant silver wolf and I stepped away in fear, tears already falling as the wolf snarled at me before running into the trees leaving me alone. If I thought I had been hurt before then I had clearly been wrong. My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest and shoved through a meat slicer. I somehow managed to stumble back to the road, his words going round and round in my head. My breathing increased and became stuck in my throat, my hands shaking violently and a faint sight of an angry Jacob.

Then nothing.

A/N well I've finished writing the rest of the story and I've started the sequel. Thanks for all the reviews.


	19. Empty

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Nineteen

My eyelids felt heavy as they slowly fluttered open, the light of the room burning my eyes and it took me a moment to realize where I was.

Back in hospital.

Only this time mum was with me, sitting on the seat near the window reading a magazine. She looked up when she noticed I was awake and after a simple glance she looked back down at the article she was reading. Confusion swept through me and I couldn't think of a reason for her behaviour until I thought of the vampire that had been controlling her and the pack. My heart rate increased violently and mum looked back up, concern now in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried, beginning to rise. "I'll go get the doctor to tell him you're awake."

My heart rate started to slow as my brain reassured me that the vampire was dead and I was overreacting. When mum returned with the doctor my heart rate had returned to normal and she looked somewhat relieved, going back to her seat by the window. The doctor glanced up after checking my paperwork and looked at me seriously.

"Well I will organise a child care worker to come down and see you soon. She'll go through your options." He said, sounding bored.

I frowned, "Why?"

"You do know that you're pregnant Miss Black?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Of course I do; I'm not stupid."

"Your mother has requested that a child care worker comes to help you pick out the best option."

"I don't need to know about any options. I'm keeping it." I said firmly, ignoring my fuming mother.

"No you're not." She said stiffly, turning back to the doctor, "Send her up please."

The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with my fuming mother. "So who is the boy?" She asked coldly.

I looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Arwene. Who got you pregnant?" She snapped.

I raised an eyebrow, "Paul did mum. You know Paul? My boyfriend?"

"Last I heard from him he wasn't your boyfriend." She said.

My heart rate picked back up and mum's concern returned, "So you think I cheated on him as well. You really think so little of me that I would cheat on him." Breathing became difficult and tears spilled down my tears. "Get out." I whispered, staring at the wall.

"What?" I could hear the shock in her voice.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, breathing becoming painful. Nurses rushed in, startled by my sudden behaviour, "If you think I'm such a slut then get out." I continued to scream.

The nurses turned to glare at mum, summing up that she was the reason for my behaviour, "Mrs. Black the patient requests that you leave." One said firmly.

Mum stared at them in shock, "She's my daughter." She protested.

Another rounded on her, fixing something into my drip, "Yes, and she's our patient. She asked you to leave so by the hospital rules we need to obey the patients' wishes. Please leave."

I think I'll be a nurse when I finish school; I've just realized how much they rock. The nurses stayed with me even after mum left, calming down and giving me advice on how to deal with the child care worker that was soon to arrive. As if summoned the child care worker arrived and I knew immediately that the conversation I was about to have was not going to be pleasant.

"So your mother requested that I came to talk to you about your options. Is she here?" She asked, looking down at me with unhidden disgust.

I glared at her, "No and I doubt you'll be here long either. I've already made up my mind."

"So adoption is it? There are many good ways for…"

"I'm not giving up the baby." I interrupted coldly, "I'm keeping it so you can go now."

She looked at me in shock, "You're sixteen years old; you don't have the money to raise a child."

"I'll manage." I snapped, "I did not want to see you in the first place so leave."

Looking more than angry she stood and left, muttering under her breath about scrags and I burst into tears, rolling onto my side and curling up into a ball. She was right, I knew that much; I didn't have the money to raise a baby nor was I going to get any support from Paul until he knew for sure that the baby was his. All I had to do was get through these next eight months and get a DNA test done to prove it. I didn't know if they could be done any sooner.

The doctor had decided to keep me over night just to be safe, worried by the erratic changes in my heart rate. The next morning I woke to the smell of hospital food, bile rising in my throat and I stumbled out of the bed, reaching the toilet just in case. After ten minutes of vomiting I collapsed on the ground, crying silently and didn't notice the tall figure staring at me. Wiping away my tears I stood and looked up, noticing Jacob for the first time. Here was the one person I hoped would believe me.

But I was wrong.

"I never figured you for a cheater." He said coldly, glaring at me.

I reeled back in shock, "Not you too."

"I know Paul wouldn't lie about not having sex with you. He loves you so much and you do something like this to him." He snapped.

"Jacob, he just doesn't remember! You don't remember either; you walked in on us after." I said, trying desperately to get him to understand.

He snorted, "How convenient, blaming it on loss of memory. Get your stuff, we're leaving." He said roughly, walking out of the room.

Sighing helplessly I grabbed my bag and left my room, wrinkling my nose at the foul smell of the food. I thanked the nurses as I passed, grateful for their advice and support over my short stay. I followed Jacob out to the car park, sliding into his car and he began the drive home, glaring out the front of the windscreen and refusing to look at me. I hugged my bag, staring miserably out the window and wondering what will happen. Jacob didn't say a thing during the drive home, silently getting out of the car when he parked the car. I followed him inside, finding mum cooking in the kitchen and when she looked up her jaw clenched and she glared.

"We need to talk." She said firmly, wiping her hands and coming to stand in front of me, "You're not keeping this baby."

I raised my head defiantly, "Yes, I am."

She threw her hands up frustrated, "With what Arwene and who? Where? You won't tell me who the father is and I'm not supporting you on this."

So there was the truth. I knew what I had to do now, it wouldn't be easy but I had no other option.

"If that's how you feel then I'll leave." I said quietly.

Mum sighed frustrated, "Don't be stupid Arwene. Think about this, properly. You have no money, no boyfriend and no support. What about the rest of your life? Don't you wan to finish school and get a job?"

I didn't answer, standing on shaky legs and went to my room. With the door closed firmly behind me I dropped to the ground and sobbed. Everyone I thought I could trust had turned their back on me just like that, without even considering what I was saying is the truth.

If that's the way they wanted it then I would leave.

A/N for all of you that wanted to know; no it's not the crazy vampire back. It's all Paul being over dramatic. Don't worry they will get back together…in the sequel. This is the second last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews…I can't believe I have over two hundred reviews in this story. Keep reading and reviewing.


	20. Help Along the Way

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Twenty

With one bag packed with as much clothes as I could carry I heaved it over my shoulder, grabbing my side bag after checking for my wallet and bank books. I crept out to the kitchen, packing pieces of fruit and snack bars into my bag. With a final look at the dark house I left, shrinking in to my warm coat and walked through the cold night. It was morning by the time I had made it to Port Angela's and I was exhausted.

Shops had started to open and I began to hand out resumes to each store, talking politely with the managers but none were interested. Finally I tried my luck with a small book store, surprisingly empty but I knew it was a popular store.

"How can I help you dear?" The manager asked, a kind old lady.

I smiled, "I was wondering if I could hand this resume in?"

The lady frowned, "You don't seem to be older than sixteen. Shouldn't you be at school?"

I flinched, "Well something…happened." I said, unwilling to share.

The old lady studied me for a moment, "Are you free today?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "I'm available every day."

"I'm willing to give you a trial today, to see how you go." She offered.

I beamed at her, "Thank you so much. I'm Arwene Black."

"I'm Lynn."

Lynn turned out to be the best manager anyone could ask for and already I could see her as a potential friend. By the end of the day the both of us seemed to trust each other; her enough to give me a job and me enough to tell her of my pregnancy.

"Listen before you offer me anything, if you are, then you need to know about, er, my condition." I said when we were closing up.

Lynn looked at my kindly, "I was going to offer you a job. I'm getting a bit on in my age as you can tell but I don't think that there would be anything that you could say that would make me change my mind."

I breathed out, "I know but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell you." I paused, gathering my courage, "I'm pregnant."

Lynn smiled at me, "Congratulations dear." She frowned, a thought occurring to her, "But what about your family?"

Tears sprung up in my eyes, hormones already getting to me, "My mother refused to help me and my boyfriend thinks I cheated on him."

Lynn hugged me, "It's okay dear, and I'm not one to judge. Have you got a place to stay?"

I shook my head, "I sort of left in the middle of the night. I walked here from La Push and I've been working all day."

Lynn gasped, "Oh you silly dear. You shouldn't be doing so much if you're pregnant. Come, I have a spare room at my house that I need to rent out. If you're interested."

I smiled, "Thank you."

For the next few weeks I lived with Lynn, paying fifty a week for rent and working full time. I was now over a month pregnant and my morning sickness was finally settling down. I was, once again, working in the bookstore, without Lynn who had to take the afternoon off, when two familiar people walked in.

"Arwene?"

I looked up, startled to hear Edward's voice, "Hi Edward. Hi…Bella?" I asked hesitantly, staring at the inhuman looking girl beside him.

Bella smiled, "Hi Arwene."

"Are you…?" I trailed of, looking between them. Weren't newborns supposed to be dangerous?

Edward smiled reassuringly, "She carried over her dislike of the smell of blood. It's enough trouble trying to get her to feed. Her other power just happens to be being able to erase memories."

"Are you two married then?" I asked shelfing new stock.

Bella beamed, "Yes, a couple of weeks ago. We sent you an invitation but we got no reply."

My smile disappeared, "I'm sorry. I sort of ran away."

"Why?" Edward asked.

I flinched, "Well I'm pregnant but Paul doesn't remember it so naturally I cheated on him," I said, my last few words filled with sarcasm and pain. "Mum wasn't going to help me and I knew I would need money so I left and got a job."

"Where are you staying?"

"With my boss Lynn. I only have to pay fifty a week so it's not too bad."

Edward's phone went off and in one swift movement he had flipped it open and was speaking quickly with Alice, a smile on his face. He snapped it shut, smiling pleasantly at me.

"How do you feel about vampires?" He asked.

I looked at them somewhat awkwardly, "Er, no problem. Why?"

"Well Esme loves children and you wouldn't need to pay for anything." Edward began. "So if you wanted to you could live with us. Alice has already prepared a room for you; Jasper and Emmett extended the house."

I gaped at him, "You didn't need to do that…" I began.

"Yes we did. We're not leaving you to go through a pregnancy alone and this way you have two certified doctors helping you." Edward said firmly, "We'll come back after you've finished work."

Sure enough when I finished work Edward and Bella were waiting outside for me, a bright smile on both their faces. I was glad that Bella was finally a vampire, seeing how happy they were at last. I looked down at my still flat stomach, wondering if Paul and I would ever be as happy as those two.

I didn't like my chances.

We stopped briefly at Lynn's, telling her that family friends have offered me a place and thanked her for her hospitality. I was nervous about seeing the Cullens again; after all every time I saw them it was because of some deranged vampire trying to kill me. I didn't want to burden them with my problems.

"Arwene, stop worrying; you're not going to be a burden." Edward promised, pulling into the driveway.

I carefully got out of the car, staring once again in awe at the beautiful house. Shaking those thoughts out of my head I grabbed the small duffel bag that contained my few belongings. I followed Edward and Bella into the house, unsurprised to see the rest of the family waiting for us in the living room.

"Hello Arwene. It's good to see you under better circumstances." Esme said, smiling kindly at me.

I smiled back, always comfortable in her and Carlisle's presence, "They have improved I have to admit."

"Alice what was it you needed to tell the family?" Carlisle asked, looking knowingly between me and Alice. "I believe it has something to do with the extension on the house."

Alice beamed at me, "Arwene's pregnant."

I blushed as the remaining vampires stared at me in shock, "Congratulations dear." Esme said with a bright smile.

"No offence or anything but what does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked.

Alice's smile faded, "Well Paul doesn't remember…conceiving with her so he's convinced that she cheated on him. So she ran away and has been living with her boss and working full time at a bookstore."

Rosalie glared at me, "So this concerns us how?"

"It's called being considerate Rose." Alice snapped.

"Look, it's really kind of you to offer me a place but I don't want to be in the way for you." I interrupted. "I've been fine so far and I've already got money saved up to take care of the baby."

Rosalie's glare faltered, perhaps realizing how hard this was for me, "I'll agree on one condition." She said somewhat stiffly.

I looked at her startled, "What?"

"I want to help out when the baby's born." She said softly, looking away.

I blinked, not expecting that and then I realized that the hardest thing for a vampire would be to be unable to have children, to watch other people have children while you can't.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and I could tell that despite our differences we would get along. Alice beamed and immediately began dragging me towards what I assumed was my room. I was relieved that the extension was on the lower floor and that there would be no climbing of stairs. The room was simple, a light cream on the walls and a queen size bed. The walk in wardrobe was filled with clothes already and I gaped at Alice, about to object but she hushed me, dragging me past the bathroom and to a connecting door.

Inside that door was a little nursery, a beautiful cot and a small chest of draws filled with clothes. I didn't want to look at the clothes because I knew that Alice already knew what the sex of the baby was but I wanted it to be a surprise. Tears stung my eyes and I smiled gratefully at Alice.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, hugging her.

I knew things wouldn't be so bad.

A/N I hope everyone likes these arrangements. Last chapter up soon. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up.


	21. 9 Months Later

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arwene and the plot!!

Chapter Twenty One

The total of six months of my pregnancy was spent working and spending time with the Cullens who I quickly adapted to; they were my new family. Rosalie had been hard with me for the first few weeks before she softened. Now we were practically inseparable unless Alice was dragging one of us shopping.

I was in the last few weeks of my pregnancy now, my stomach was swelling and I had trouble sleeping from the back aches. I expect this was a lot worse because I was pregnant with twins. It was the times like these when I wished that Paul was with me. I had only seen him once since I'd left and that was a few months ago. My eyes filled with tears at the memory.

Flashback

I was working once again in the book shop and I was just thankful that it was a quiet afternoon in both the store and the shopping centre. I was finally on my break, eating a sandwich from a health store when I saw them.

He hadn't changed much, still extremely tall and extremely hot. Holding his hand, smiling flirtatiously up at him was a pretty girl from school but I couldn't remember her name. They were walking through the food court, trying to pick out something to eat and laughing at things that Paul whispered in her ear.

My throat clenched and I watched heartbroken as they flirted. How could I have so easily believed that he loved me? I didn't doubt now that he had made it up that I was his imprint. If I was, he would still be with me, helping me prepare for our babies.

She noticed me first, seeing my obvious tummy and looking to Paul hesitantly. He noticed her expression, frowning slightly before following her gaze back to where I was sitting. I had looked away by now, eating my sandwich though I could taste nothing. I only ate because I knew about the other two life sources depending on me.

I could hear a small argument coming from where they were and I didn't look up, hoping desperately that they had gone; that was until a shadow fell over me. I looked up, somewhat intimidated when I found her looking down at me. I had always been intimidated by prettier girls and right now I felt like a whale.

"Stay away from Paul." She said abruptly.

I looked at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me; stay away from him." She said coolly, "He's been going through so much because of you. You're nothing but a lying cheating slut that shouldn't be allowed to have children."

"Anna, come on." Paul interrupted, gently taking her hand without looking at me, "She's not worth it."

I stood up then, tears falling from my eyes, "You know what? I don't give a shit about what either of you think. If you want him so bad then have him." I snarled, "He was such an abusive arsehole anyway."

Anna looked at me in shock, looking somewhat disbelieving. Paul's face contorted in pain and for the first time since I'd left he looked apologetically at me. He didn't erase that look quick enough to hide it from Anna.

I whirled around to him, glaring at him, "You think I'm the cheating slut? That's coming from you, who cheated on me. And to think I listened to all of your lies you bastard." I whispered venomously, "I'm pregnant, alone with your fucking child and you don't have the balls to admit that you're the father. You have no idea what you're missing out on and I hope it hurts like hell when you finally realize you're wrong."

End of Flashback

Since then I hadn't seen him. It's funny, now that I think about it; I used to be terrified of vampires and now I would prefer to be with them then werewolves. That wasn't going to change any time soon. I was just thankful that I hadn't mentioned the fact that I was having twins or that I was living with the Cullens.

I was interrupted from my depressing thoughts by a startling pain in my stomach. I paled, not liking the wet feeling that was seeping out from my lower regions. Edward seemed to have heard my thoughts, appearing in front of me with a towel. Without a word he helped me up, carrying me out to the car and drove me quickly to the hospital.

I was finally having my babies.

The first few hours were horrible, not allowed to push until I was dilated. I couldn't believe how much pain I was in and because none of the Cullens were technically family they couldn't come in with me; I was alone. I almost didn't continue pushing, when the time came, through the first baby, too lost in the pain to even comprehend what I needed to do. I almost went unconscious the second time, panting heavily when I had finally pushed out the last tiny baby. Tears were streaming down my eyes when I saw them. The eldest was a boy and the younger a girl. They were beautiful; the boy had dark fuzzy hair on the top of his head while the little girl had blond curls.

"What are you going to call them?" One of the nurses asked me, smiling.

I thought for a moment, looking at the little boy, "He'll be called Blaise." I paused, thinking about a girl's name, "And her name is Ophelia Rose." I said finally, pleased with the selection.

The nurse wrote that down on the birth certificate and at last the Cullens were allowed in. Rosalie smiled at me when she heard Ophelia Rose's name, "You didn't have to." She said softly, holding the delicate baby in her arms.

I smiled back, "You've helped me so much. Besides, she needs to have some type of connection with her godmother."

Rosalie looked at me in shock, "Really?" She asked.

I looked to Emmett, "Would you be her godfather?"

He beamed at me and nodded, looking down at the little babe in his wife's arms. I looked to Edward and Bella who were holding Blaise.

I nodded, "And Edward and Bella, would you be Blaise's godparents."

He smiled, "I'd love to."

I looked to Alice and Jasper no even near forgetting them. "There's some crazy thing with my family that when the kids have godparents a boy gets an extra godfather and the girl gets the extra godmother. Jasper would you be Blaise's godfather as well and Alice would you be Ophelia's other godmother?"

Both of them beamed and nodded but it didn't matter if they were godparents or not, they would be their uncles and aunties. I just couldn't bear leaving them two out after all they had helped me with. I looked at the two little babies and smiled.

Now my family was complete.

A/N I know I updated before but this was the final chapter. I may wait a while to post the sequel (if that's what everyone's decision is. Poll will be closed tonight and I will make my decision then) or whatever I'm putting up next. Oh and now that you know the ending I would appreciate ideas for the title of the sequel. Just so you know the sequel begins three years later.

For those that have read Behind Sapphire Eyes I don't think I'll be putting up a sequel.

Thanks for all the reviews and readers that have continued throughout the whole story. You guys know who you are!! You all rock ;P


End file.
